After the war: A new era
by Deadlywraithsky
Summary: Gboys are attending Peacecraft Academy. Then these new girls show up and have these strange powers of the elements.. What gonna happen.. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Yukina (ice) mindlessself  
Akira (empath, darkness) DarkLov  
Kyoko (wind) colorsofthewind  
Skyler (physic, earth) Elven Rose  
Cinnamon Cin (fire) hells fire

Heero Yui  
Quatre Winner (empath)  
Duo Maxwell  
Trowa Barton  
WuFei Chang

Pairings  
Yukina x Quatre  
Cin x Duo  
Skyler x Trowa  
Kyoko x Heero  
Akira x WuFei

* * *

The G-boys are scouting out an old Alliance building where some activity has been spotted. As they watched they saw all these bright colors flashing Red, Green/White, Blue, and Purple."What do you think their doing in there?" Duo asked pulling the binoculars away from his eyes.  
"Not a clue Maxwell" WuFei said just as perplexed as Duo was. " I wonder if there trying to make a Gundam?" he questioned looking again at the building.  
"No…" was all the Heero said while typing away at his laptop.  
"Oh and what makes you so sure of that Heero … and what are you doing?" Duo questioned him.  
"For one, all and any gundainum that is found and transported goes through the Preventers." He said not letting his eyes leave the screen. " And I'm looking for a way in."  
"Heero's right about that Duo" Quatre said going over and getting a drink of coffee from the thermos they had with them. "All Gundainum is all checked by the Preventers and then they are told exactly what it will be used for and Preventers will over see the operation."  
"Ah I see" Duo said sitting back against a tree. "So why don't we just sneak in like we usually do and see for ourselves just what's going on in there?"  
WuFei got up and walked over to where Duo was just starting to doze off and smacked him in the head. "Baka" WuFei mumbled and walked away.  
"Oi! What was that for Fei?" Duo asked while rubbing the back of his head.  
"You know exactly what Maxwell, we can't just storm in there we have to at least have a plan first" WuFei said starting to get annoyed and angry with the chestnut haired boy.  
"WuFei please calm down we don't want them to know that were watching them." Quatre said trying to reason with him. All the while Trowa is just sitting there watching his friends with enjoyment in his eyes. 

The girls were in an old Alliance building that they found and decided to turn it into a training area. All of a sudden Akira stopped with her training and was looking around. Kyoko and Yukina noticed and decided to see what was up."Hey Aki what's up?" Yuki asked as she walked over to her friend.  
"hn" Aki looked up at her friends as they walked over to her. "I sense anger" she said quietly  
"Really?" Kyoko said. "Maybe they found us … think we should run again?" she asked.  
"But I don't wanna run again I like the school I'm going to and the people there … even if the uniforms are bad." The youngest Cinnamon said as she walked over to the group that was just standing around.  
"Cinnamon you haven't even started the school yet… none of us have" Kyoko said looking upon the younger girl.  
"Well I tried didn't I" Cin mumbled while looking around sheepishly.  
"Aki …. Can you pin point where the anger is at?" Skyler said from behind the group.  
"WAHH!" all four girls jumped "SKYLER! Your not suppose to come up behind people and scare them like that!" Yukina cried while trying to catch her breath from the fright. Skyler just shrugged. "You should have been able to sense me." Was all she said.  
"A woman of few words." Kyoko said with a smile. Akira turned and looked at Skyler. "I can't sense it anymore its like it just vanished. You think it means trouble?" she asked  
"I'm not sure but we should call it a night. Lets all go back to our dorms and get some sleep, well figure this out at another time. ok"  
"Hai!" all the girls said at once and started to walk towards the door when Skyler stopped them.  
"Wait"  
"What's up Skye?"  
"Don't go out that way if what Aki sensed was someone then they might still be watching us. Go out different doors. Just to be safe." All the girl agreed and disappeared through different doors. The boys watching them didn't even realize what had happened and after not seeing any activity they decided to call it a night and resume the next.

the next day

Around 7:45 the bell for first period rang. There was a bustle of students running to class so that they wouldn't be late.  
We see five girls walk down the hall with grace and style. They slowly walk to three different class rooms dropping off two girls at each, except for the last one. We'll start with the first two girls, Yuki and Kyoko.

They knocked on the door and waited to be let in. They could hear a faint 'Enter' so they opened the door and walked in. The teacher looked up at them as they entered. "Oh you must be the new girls." She said with a soft smile, she turned to the class. "Class we have two new students, I hope you will treat them the same way you treat everyone else. Know you two.." she said turning back to the girls. "why don't you introduce yourselves." The two girls walked to the front of the class and turned to them.  
"Hi! My name is Kyoko." Kyoko said with a huge smile on her face, she had to make it look real even if sometimes it wasn't.  
"People call me Yuki" Yukina said in a stern tone. All of sudden one of the boys in the class yelled out.  
"Yuki …. That's a boys name… what did your parents not realize that you were a girl." With that most of the class started to snicker.  
"Its short for Yukina, yoummph" a hand appeared over Yuki's mouth. Kyoko whispered in her ear. "Take it easy would ya. We don't wanna be found out to soon." Yuki only nodded. The teacher looked angry "Matthew I want you to go sit out in the hall."  
"WHAT!" was all the Matthew managed to get out before the teacher grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside. Trowa sat quietly watching all this go on. With a small smile he thought that he might actually like these new girls.  
The teacher finally walked back into the classroom with a much calmer look on her face. " Sorry about that. Know you two needs seats don't you." She said with a small smile. "Well lets see. Yuki why don't you sit over by Trowa. And Kyoko you can sit in that empty seat that Matt was just in he wont be coming back to this class anytime soon." With nods the girls took their respective seats and pulled out their laptops.

While in her Chemistry class Skyler received a message on her lap top.

_DarkLov: wow what a boring teacher  
Elven Rose: yeah  
DarkLov: how long can she talk like this….. I mean its cant be healthy  
Elven Rose: lol  
Mindlessself: what are you two talking about?  
Elven Rose: our Chem. teacher  
Mindlessself: ah_

Just then the teacher noticed that two of her students weren't paying attention to what was going on in class, so she decided to find out what they were doing that seemed so much more important that what was going on in class.  
She started to walk over to where Skyler was sitting.

_DarkLov: uhoh teacher alert … every1 to there stations_

As soon as Skyler got the message she closed out of almost everything except for where she had been taking the notes. The teacher looked at Skyler's Computer and then back at her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked Skye  
"uhm…. Taking notes see." Skyler said pointing to her screen. The teacher looked at it sternly, then said. "I better not be catching you doing anything other than class work do you hear me."  
"Clear as a bell" was Skyler's response. At the other end of the class room Aki was quietly snickering to herself. The teacher finally went back up to the front of the class and resumed what she had been doing earlier. Heero had been observing this and thought that the two new girls were very odd, so he decided to a little search on them and find out who they were and where they were from as well as other information.  
Soon the bell rang to let out first period, everyone in the Chem. class started to file out into the hall. Heero and WuFei stood up and started to pack up. Akira walked over to Skye.  
"ne Skye what class do we have next?" She asked her friend. Skyler thought about it for a minute.  
"uhm I think its would be fencing and martial arts with the girls."  
Aki smiled "good that means we can get out of these horrific uniforms" Skyler just laughed at he friend as they walked out. "yeah pink is definitely not our color." Skyler had said as they walked out of the class room. WuFei then turned to Heero.  
"What do you think of these new girls, Yui?"  
"hn … I'm going to check them out just in case …. But right now we have to go to our fencing/martial arts class." Heero said as he picked up his laptop and walked out of the class room with WuFei.

Martial Arts/ Fencing class

"Yay!"  
"Wow Cin I didn't know you could be so hyper" Ali said  
"But we can fight in this class" Cin said while giggling  
"And we know that we will not be harming anyone, right?" Skyler said while draping over Cin's shoulders.  
The girls all sweat dropped. "yeah we know." Yuki said "but its soo tempting" she added while looking at the rest of the class. Kyoko, Akira, Cin, and Skye started to giggle a little.  
The teacher called out to the class and told them to gather around. "Ok class first we'll introduce our new students, which I'm sure some of you have already met. Skyler, Cin, Kyoko, Akira and Yukina."  
"Yo" Skyler said  
"Hey" Cin said  
"Hi" Kyoko said in a sweet tone.  
"hn" Ali said with a nod of her head.  
Yuki just nodded while sizing up everyone there.  
"Alright" the teacher said after introduction were made. "We'll start with some fencing. I'll call you up in pairs of two … and no you can not choose your own partners." Most of the students dropped their heads and groaned when hearing this.Most of the class had already went when the teacher called up Quatre and Aki. Aki got up and was given a fencing sword. The first thing she heard was Dorothy snickering and saying that she probably couldn't do anything with the way she looked. Aki just smirked at this and walked over to where Quatre was waiting.  
"Ready…" the teacher called out "Begin" at that moment a fierce fencing match began, and ended within 15 minutes when Quatre fell down with a wound on his arm.  
"Better luck next time Winner" Aki said tossing her sword haphazardly to the ground in front of him and pulling her hair out of the low ponytail that it had been in. The teacher and Quatre both looked as stunned as did the rest of the class. Aki just walked over and sat down next to Skyler who at the time looked as if she were sleeping.  
"A bit to rough weren't you Aki…. I mean he isn't as experienced as you are." Skyler said without opening her eyes. Aki just shrugged and began a conversation with Yuki. The teacher finally got over his shock and called up the last two students to fight Skyler and WuFei.  
"Injustice! I refuse to fight with a weak on'na." WuFei said angrily  
"Shut you pie whole, pig face and lets get this over with." Skyler said angrily while getting into her stance. WuFei just started to grumble.  
"Alright on'na lets go." He said and before the teacher he said to begin he charged at Skyler. Skyler looked a bit shocked but recovered quickly and blocked his attack. They began a fierce fight as well, they finished in less time then it took Aki to beat Quatre. WuFei ended up with scratches on his face and arms, while Skyler only had a scratch on her cheek.  
"Maybe next time you shouldn't assume that all woman are weak." Skyler said as she turned away and walked off. After a few minutes the students and the teacher realized that Chang WuFei had been defeated by a girl. This was the guy that was never defeated by anyone let alone a girl, so you can imagine the whole class is in shock right now.  
When the teacher finally recovered he said that they were going to start the Martial Arts portion of the class and let the students choose their own partners. Yet again the girls surprised and shocked them all with their skills.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The G boys went back to the Old Alliance building later that night but they didn't find any activity that they had seen the previous night.  
"Man… I'm so bored" Duo whined  
"Shut it Maxwell" WuFei glared at him.  
"But we don't even know if their going to show up or not. I mean it just could've been some teens like us having a party with lights."  
"Duo might be right there. There hasn't been any activity in the building all night and its well past midnight." Quatre said rubbing his tired eyes. Heero was busy typing away at his computer and not paying much attention to what his friends were saying. He was to busty trying to find some … any information on the new girls that just transferred to the Peacecraft Academy.  
"Heero?" Trowa said.  
"hn." Heero replied mildly interested.  
"What do you think…… should we go back and wait till there's a lead or something or just stay here?" Trowa asked. By now all of the guys were looking at Heero waiting for his answer, since they all agreed to go back and needed to know what he thought. Heero looked up momentarily to see his friends staring at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Dude didn't you hear us." Duo asked a little surprised.  
"Obviously not Duo" Heero said in monotone.  
"We wanted to what you thought." Quatre said "about whether or not we should stay here or go back to the dorms and get some sleep." Heero nodded. "Lets go back it seems that we wont be finding anything tonight." At this the guys packed up everything and headed over to the jeep. Trowa got in the drivers side and started the car. Heero got into the passenger seat and the other jumped into the back. Duo was the first to talk like usual.   
"So Hee-chan …..what were you doing on your computer…."he said while chuckling a little. "I bet it was a game of solitaire." Heero's eyebrow twitched and after a moment he answered.  
"No Duo I wasn't nor would I in the first place…"  
"yeah right … I've seen you." Duo mumbled under his breath.  
"I was searching for information on a possible enemy." When Heero said this the others turned their attentions to him.  
"What would that be Yui" WuFei asked.  
"Those five new girls" Heero started. "Their strange and not much is known about them in the first place. Their records at school show almost nothing. Yet their expertly trained in fighting, computers and different techniques each."  
"Your right there I've even noticed that" Quatre said. Trowa and WuFei nodded at this as well both agreeing.  
"Well besides that one of them is almost filthy rich form what I was able to get and she never goes anywhere without at least one of her friends with her. So it got me thinking that maybe they were hiding a secret. And plus they may have a connection with what is going on in that old Alliance building." Heero finished as they pulled into where their apartment was. When they got up to their apartment they almost practically collapsed onto anything that was in range. Little did they know that they were being watched just across the street.

Quatre woke up the next morning and found himself on the couch, wondering how he got there he sat up and thought about it. He finally remembered the events of last night, staking out that old building, trying to get Duo and WuFei to stop arguing. 'oh yea the usual' he thought. Quatre looked at the clock on the VCR/DVD player and noticed that it said 7:30am. Since classes started in an hour he decided to get ready, getting up he went into his and Trowa's room and grabbed some clothes then jumped into the shower. 10 minutes later when he got out and walked to the kitchen he noticed that Trowa and Heero where sitting there drinking coffee.

"Good morning" he said while walking over and get a cup of coffee for himself.

"Morning" Trowa said, while getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Hn" was all Quatre got from Heero, which was to be expected.

"So uhm … Who wants to wake up Duo and WuFei?" Quatre asked and when he didn't get any response from Heero he figured that he would have to do it. Sighing he went back into the living room and saw Duo on the floor with his mouth wide open and WuFei in a similar position on the chair. 'Gezus' Quatre thought when he saw them. Heero walked up behind Quatre startling him.

"I'll get WuFei if you get Duo." Quatre jumped "God Heero don't scare me like that." He said and saw the smirk on Heero's face. They both walked over to the respective people that they were going to wake up.

WuFei had gotten up quickly and now all of the G-boys were ready and waiting to go to school except Duo, who was still fast asleep on the floor.

"My god doesn't he ever wake up?" WuFei asked leaning against the wall.

"I bet he would if there were a bomb or an attack." Trowa said

"No" Heero said "He wouldn't even wake up then." Quatre sighed and then thought of something. "I think I now how to wake him." Quatre said with a smile.

"Do tell Winner" WuFei stated looking up at the blonde boy as a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Just watch" Quatre said as he turned and walked over to Duo, kneeling down he said in a mild tone "DUO! There are girls in bikini's and they're eating all the food in the dorm, Better HURRY!" As soon as he finished saying that Duo was up and running around the dorm checking to see where they were and to see if the food was still there. When he ran passed the guys laughing in the living room he stopped. Giving them a weird look, he finally realized what happened.

"That was cruel Q-man very cruel." He said with a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"But it got you up in time to get ready to go to class." Quatre said in between giggles as he and the others headed to the door.

"Better hurry Maxwell, because were not waiting any longer." WuFei said.

"WAH!" was the only thing heard from Duo's mouth as he ran around like crazy to get ready and catch up with his friends.

The G-boys finally walked into there class just in time, because the teacher had just started the lecture. Today's class was Mythology/World History. They also had it with the girls whom they found to be very suspicious.

The girls looked up from their books to see all five of the G-boys giving them almost death glares.

"What's with them?" Akira asked.

"I wouldn't know but it looks awfully cute …. Don't'cha think?" Yuki said. With that comment all five of the girls started to giggle until the teacher told them to hush. They decided that since they new everything that Mrs. Williams was talking about, they would start on their essay's that were due next class. All five of them took out their laptops and made it look like they were talking notes on what Mrs. Williams said.

The girls were typing up their 5 page essay when Cinnamon got really bored and decided to talk to the other girls.

_hells fire: WOW! Does she ever stop talking?_

_mindlessself: I don't think so_

_colorsofthewind: I wonder if she even breathes……. I think a little wind against the window would do nicely O:-)_

_DarkLov: lol it would_

_mindlessself: lol_

_Elven Rose: but it wont happen will it Kyo_

Skyler asked Kyoko, while using her nickname knowing that she hated it so.

_colorsofthewind: DON'T CALL ME THAT! …..grumble Fine_

_Elven Rose: good_

_DarkLov: snicker Kyoko got yelled at _

_hells fire: awe but it would've been funny to see if her hair was really a wig_

_DarkLov: CINNAMON!_

_mindlessself: CINNAMON!_

_Elven Rose: CINNAMON!_

_colorsofthewind: CINNAMON!_

_hells fire: WHAT it would pout_

Just then the teacher noticed the girls were doing something other than the class work.

"Girls?" she looked towards Skyler and the others "what are we doing on the computers?"

"well uhm ….." Kyoko started and kinda stopped mid sentence.

"We all learned this at our old school and so we decided to work on the essay that you were talking about earlier…. So that we could get a head start." Aki said to help Kyoko, who smiled in her direction. The teacher nodded and said "That's very nice that you girls would like to work ahead but if you would please stay with the class at least until the lecture is done."

"yes ma'am" all the girls said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few months had passed and all was well. Skyler and Cin were walking into the phys ed. Room when Duo stopped them.

"Hey Cin" he said with one of his mischievous grins. Both Skye and Cin new something was up but didn't know what.

"uhm hey Duo" Cin said sort of uncertain.

"I was wondering if …. Well …uhm … if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He asked hoping that she would say yes, even though Heero said it was a bad idea to even talk with them, Duo thought otherwise.

"What dance?" Cin asked confused. Duo looked at her a little surprised. "uhm well it's the dance that everybody in the whole school has been talking about, let alone preparing and decorating for."

"Oh I hadn't realized that there was a dance coming up." Cin looked up at Skye to see if she would help but didn't get the answer that she was hoping for. Skyler just nodded towards Duo telling Cin that she better decide it on her own. With a sigh from the lack of help from Skye, Cin turned to Duo "Uhm yea sure why not. I'll go with you" she said with a small smile. Duo put on one of his huge smiles that could reach his ears if possible. Skyler and Cin walked off to join their other friends and the rest of the class. Duo noticed that Heero looked angrier than ever at his little stunt and was even giving him one of his famous death glares but Duo had other plans as to why he asked Cin to the dance and that would be to get as much information on her and her friends as possible.

Night of the Dance

WuFei and Akira walked into the ball room.

"Wow this looks beautiful!" Aki said while looking around the room in amazement. WuFei just looked at her and then at the room, even he had to admit that it look quite nice.

"Yes it does." He said in a small voice. Akira smiled at him, WuFei noticed this and quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it on'na?" he asked.

Aki pouted "Don't call me on'na" she said in a deep growl like voice that even frightened WuFei.

"uhm… what?" He stuttered. Aki smiled again. "oh nothing" she said as she started to walk off grabbing him by the arm. WuFei was completely confused as to what just happened, but walked with her into the dance room a bit more.

Trowa and Skyler were standing near the balcony sort of watching the dance and the side party outside in the garden.

"Not much of a party?" Trowa asked while turning to Skyler.

"No but I'm not much of partier anyways … my friends dragged me here … they would've killed me if I turned down your proposal." She said turning and looking at him.

"Ah"

"Yea" Skyler said letting her head drop some. Trowa saw this and moved towards her, he lifted up her head and said. "Why don't we try to make the best of the night and have some fun." He said with a smile, lets dance. Skyler gave him a sheepish grin "Ok if you say so." he took her hand and decided to walk out onto the dance floor. While walking out there he thought to himself 'I'm just glad that WuFei and Heero didn't ask questions earlier or I would've never gotten away with this'

Heero and Kyoko having just walked in were quite surprised at the decorations for the dance. "Wow!" Kyoko said. "They did such a great job on the decorating, don't you think so Heero?" She turned to him asking. She got one of his typical 'hn' and a nod. "You need to talk more; you're just like Skyler not the talkative type." She said shaking her head. As she was standing there the music was drifting over to them. It just so happened to be one of Kyoko's favorite songs. "Ah!" she exclaimed as he eyes great slightly bigger. Heero looked over at her and for an instant thought that her head was about to blow. 'Wow maybe Duo's right I need a life too many war tactics in my head' he thought to himself. "Uh Kyoko?" he asked not wanting to frighten the girl. Kyoko turned to him with a devious smile on her lips. "this is my favorite song …Lets go dance " She said while grabbing his wrist and practically running over to the dance floor with a slightly frightened Heero behind her.

Yuki and Quatre arrived in a limo and Quatre gently took her hand and started to walk into the dance. Yuki started blushing. "You didn't have to buy me dinner Quatre."

"It was nothing Yuki I actually wanted to do it so don't worry about it." Quatre said with a bright blush creeping across his cheeks. Yuki turned and looked at him when she noticed the blush she smiled. "Well thank you anyways." Quatre and Yukina walked into the dance and as the all the others were in awe of how the decorations were. As a slow song came over the speakers Quatre decided to go out on a limb and ask Yukina to dance.  
"Uhm Yuki…."

"Yes" she said as she turned towards him.

"Uhm ..." he had to look away with a small blush creping on his cheeks.

Yuki tilted her head. "eh"

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" He said looking back up at her.

"Hmm" she said putting on a mock thinking look. "yes, I mean that is why you asked me isn't." She said with a small smile and a slight tilt of her head. "C'mon lets go." She said grabbing onto his arm and walking out into the dance floor.

Duo looked over at Cinnamon. "Hey I'm really glad that you said yes… I don't know who I would go with if you said no." Cin turned and looked at him "Well I'm glad that you asked. I probably wouldn't even have gone… let alone even have known when it was." She said with a small laugh. Duo just smiled at her. "Hey Duo you wanna dance?" Cin said kind of sheepishly. "Sure" Duo exclaimed as he took hold of Cin's hand walked out to the dance floor with her.

Trowa and Skyler were having a blast dancing the night away. As were the others with their dates.

"Thanks Trowa" Skyler said while laughing form their last dance. Trowa was smiling.

"For what?" he asked equally out of breath.

"For bringing me here… I don't really get out much" Skyler said with a smile on her lips.

"You welcome and I'm glad that your having fun. So how about another dance."

"eheh. I don't know if I can last another dance."

"C'mon, just one more" Trowa made it look like he was begging her to dance with him more. Skyler started laughing at his face. "You know Trowa your really bad at the begging thing…. It just doesn't work for you. giggle Alright fine one more dance then we have to take a break."

"Deal" he said. After about 30 seconds of dancing Trowa bumped into someone.

"whaa" Trowa gasped in surprise and turned around to see who it was that he bumped into. He was shocked to see who it was.

"WuFei!"

At hearing his name WuFei turned.

"Trowa" WuFei said in monotone.

They both gave each other looks saying 'What the hell are you doing here.' Skyler looked and saw Akira.

"Hey sexy what's up?" Skyler said addressing her friend. Akira looked at Skyler and said "oh nothing just me trying to get something from our little Asian friend." she said with a smirk which caused them both to get looks from their dates.

"Ah I see … well don't have too much fun" Skyler said trying hard not to really laugh at the boys, but Aki couldn't hold it in and started to laugh. Still smiling Skyler grabbed Aki's hand "C'mon lets leave so these guys can have a dance for themselves." Akira started laughing more when she heard Skyler's latest statement. The two Gundam pilots looked at each other for a second horrified, they turned back to the girls and noticed that they were walking away.

"Hey on'na wait for us!" WuFei said as he and Trowa walked through the crowd to catch up with the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the night wore on the guys found themselves enjoying the presence of the girls more and more. Unfortunately for them they couldn't fin out anything on the girls, they were exceptionally good at dodging questions, or so they found out. There were a few problems as well.

Quatre was sitting at the table with Yuki who looked exceptionally upset. "Yuki?" Quatre asked quietly. "Hm" she answered turning to look at him. "Did I mess something up, because you look mad?"

"I don't like people questioning me about my life or my friends. Ok we had a hard enough life and do not; I repeat not need any more trouble Quatre." Yuki looked at him and saw that he looked somewhat hurt. "I'm sorry Quatre. I'm not mad at you, it's just that's I and my friends will end up getting hurt in the end." She said quietly and looked at him a bit worried. "It's quite alright I understand" he said looking at her and smiling. "And I'm sorry that I asked you some many questions." Yuki looked at him and smiled. 'Wow!' she thought to herself. 'it's so easy to get them to think that we were just hurt badly during the war. Oops! Better not let anything slip, then Skyler would really kill us.'

"Wait! Cin" Duo called out to her as she stormed off into the gardens. She was furious at him, for one he was trying to find out some information on her, and two he was trying to get information out of her about her friends. "What a pig!" she said as she practically ran into the gardens. "CIN!" She could hear him calling her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she turned and screamed at him. Duo stopped right there when he heard her scream 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'. "I'm sorry" he whispered into the wind. He just turned away and started to walk back, he decided that going home would be best now.

"Maybe I pushed it too far" he asked himself as he walked along the street back to his and the guy's dorm/apartment. "I don't understand how though I was just trying to get to know her … NO! I was trying to find information on her and her friends for my mission. Or was I really just trying to get to know her." He did this for quite a while until he couldn't take it any longer. "AH! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!" He screamed into the night, in response he got a few dogs barking. "Oh forget it" he said dropping his head and walking back to the dorm in silence.

"Wh-what d-did I do wrong?" WuFei stuttered as he looked at Aki's angry face. "You are a chauvinist pig!" Akira said extremely angry and giving him her one looks that scared every one. "I can't believe that you would only take me out to the school dance to find information on me." WuFei looked at her completely surprised. "What!" he said looking at her in complete shock! 'Shit' he thought to himself. "I'm leaving …." Akira said as she stood up and grabbed her purse. WuFei was still in shock as he watched her leave. "Wait Aki" he called out to her. "…. don't even bother following me …. I don't even want to speak to you ever again." and with that she stormed out of the ballroom and back to her and the girls' dorm.

"… You see Trowa I can't tell you anything about myself." Skyler said as she turned to him on the bench. Trowa looked at her with surprise in his one eye. "But, I didn't ask you anything like that." Skyler just smiled at him "no your right you didn't but you were thinking of how to ask me." "But how … how did you know?" he said, surprised that she knew what he was going to ask her next. "I'm psychic, meaning that I can sometimes read people's mind if they leave it open, in a sense." she said looking up to the stars. "I love the stars; they give me a sense of freedom. The last person we told about ourselves, betrayed us …" Trowa looked up to the stars now. "So that's why you came to the Sanq Kingdom?" he questioned her. "Yea, it was the only place we could think of, a place where we knew the people after us would never look." Trowa nodded "I can understand that." The couple just sat there for a few moments just looking at the stars.

Heero being the direct kind of person had gotten straight to the point and asked Kyoko all about why she was here in the Sanq Kingdom and who she worked for. Kyoko was just sitting there looking at him with shock in her eyes. "Wow! I didn't know you were so direct when trying to talk to women Heero." she said looking down at her table and then standing up, grabbing her purse she started to walk to the door. Heero sat there blinking at the place that Kyoko had just been sitting. "Hn" he groaned to himself, he then got up and went back to his dorm.

The girls were sitting around there dorm furious.

"I can't believe that they would treat us like that" Said a furious Cinnamon. "They acted like they liked us or something. But they ended up treating us like shit. Arrrggg" Cinnamon, Akira, and Yukina all started to stomp their feet and kick the furniture. "Gee you guys don't kill our good friends couch and chair." Kyoko said with a smirk. "How can you make jokes like that, Kyoko? Heero did the same thing to you." Yuki questioned her.

"I'm just as mad but I'll take it out on him tomorrow in our martial arts class." Kyoko said. All of the girls were agreeing on this when Skyler walked in. Senses that something was wrong when she heard how Kyoko was going to harm Heero, when she scanned all of her friend's minds. Skyler walked in and walked over to the family room. "So … what happened?" She asked leaning against the doorway. All of the girls turned and looked at her. "Skyler why aren't you mad at Trowa?" Cin asked. Skyler raised an eyebrow "why would I be?"

"Well for one those guys just asked us to the dance just to find more information on us." Aki said. "Hmm ok" was Skyler's only response. "I'm going to kill Heero for what he did." Kyoko said while punching her hand. Everyone turned to the usually meek and mind Kyoko and raised eyebrows. "Uhm Kyoko are you ok?" Cin asked her looking a bit worried. Kyoko gave her and evil like glare "I'm fine Cinnamon but that little stunt that Heero pulled got him into some big trouble."

"Oh and what did Heero, the Perfect Solider do?"

"Well for one he didn't even converse with me he just went straight out and asked me who I really was and whom I worked for. Like I was some kind of terrorist or something." Yuki tossed her a pillow and she started to beat the crap out of it. "Well I can see why you want to beat the crap out of him tomorrow in our Martial Arts class." Skyler said as she walked into her room to change. All of the girls looked wide eyed in her direction. Kyoko stood up and was so astonished that she said "Skyler how in the hell did you know that I wanted to beat him up." Skyler walked back out into the room and looked at Kyoko "I'm psychic remember" All the girls dropped their heads when they remembered that. "So that would explain why you aren't made at Trowa and why you don't want to kill him for trying to pull a stunt like this." Yuki said while taking off her shoes. "Yes it would." Skyler said. "And plus I caught on to it before and told him that I cannot tell him about myself or my friends in fear of what happened last time." All the girls had a slight blush of embarrassment creep on there cheeks.

The guys were all sitting around the living room. None were speaking, they all were thinking about how they had ruined everything with the girls just hours before. Trowa was sitting there watching his friends wondering what was wrong. Duo was the first to break the silence. "Arrrggg…." was all he said before he started hitting himself on the side of the head. Quatre jumped up and grabbed his hands "Duo Stop! What are you doing?" Duo sat there for a minute or two and then looked up at Quatre "I blew it Quat. I blew it." he said shaking his head. Quatre looked at him a bit bewildered. "What do you mean Duo … Your Date with Cin?" Duo nodded at this. "I meant to be subtle and I blew it." Quatre nodded as he went back to his seat. "Yea I did the same with Yukina." Duo looked up surprised as did the other guys, and asked. "Wait you went to the dance with Yukina?" Quatre nodded "yes I did" Then Quatre and Duo both looked at the others sitting in the room. Quatre was the one who spoke up. "Did you all go out with one of the girls?" All of the guys nodded and said who they had gone out with. Duo was shocked "But I thought you guys all said that we shouldn't even go near them or anything. Or at least Heero was yelling at me about it." Duo said while glaring at Heero. Heero looked down for a second. "Well I thought about what you were planning of doing and thought it was a good idea….." he finished kind of quietly.

Duo started to crack up when he heard Heero's response. "I would have never thought that Heero Yui would think any of my ideas were good at all." Heero's response to that was one of his famous death glares.

the next day in martial arts

The guys walked into the room, acting as calm as they could. When they spotted the girls and their angry expressions they figured that it would be better not to go near them. But the girls had other ideas. The teacher called out for the class to gather over by the mats.

"Alright class." The teacher began. "Today we will be going into groups of two and practicing our martial arts. You may choose your own partner." Just then the girls walked over to the guys.

"Good Morning guys" Cin said in a cheery voice. Duo cringed when he heard her. "Hey" he said back. The girls smiled sweetly at them and said that they would be partners and without giving them any chance to object. The guys looked at each other then back at the girls. Getting bad feelings, the guys decided that this would be a good time as any to fix their problem. Walking over to the girls, they all broke up into partners. Trowa and Skyler, Cin and Duo, Kyoko and Heero, Yuki and Quatre, and Aki with WuFei. Duo looked up to Cin and gave a small smile. "Hey Cin" Chuckling a little. "How's it going?" looking at her and seeing her angry eyes, Duo shook. "'How's it going?' " she asks. After what you pulled last night. I don't think 'how's it going' is what you want to say to me." Duo looked at her and sighed "Look Cin, I'm sorry for what I did last night. Whatever it was. Alright." Cin was so angry that she almost caused the room to light up in flames, controlling her anger she just charged at him and began fighting him, no giving him much of a chance.

WuFei looked over at Duo and saw the hell Cin was putting him through, and gulped. Looking over to Aki, he prayed to Nataku to keep him alive from the wrath of this woman. "Aki, look I'm sorry. I was wrong, please forgive me." He almost felt like groveling, just to get the girl to like him again. 'Wait what am I doing I shouldn't be asked for forgiveness', he thought to himself. Aki just glared at him, keeping to her promise and not talking to him. Even thought her glare was quite deadly, she was having a hard time staying angry at him. He was actually begging for forgiveness, she cursed herself for being and empath. To get rid of the stress and anger, WuFei caused she decided to make him pay, with a fight. Smirking Aki walked over to him and kicked him. WuFei was barely able to block the kick Aki gave him when she started a full out battle.

Heero was almost killed by Kyoko's attacks. He never new a girl could get so angry and punch so hard. Boy was he in for it, he could tell just by the look in Kyoko's eyes. 'This is not going to go well.' he thought to himself. Just being able to block another one of Kyoko's attacks, Heero fell backwards. Looking up at the furious girl standing over him, Heero thought that Relena was scary when she was mad but Kyoko was even scarier, which to Heero seemed almost impossible. "Kyoko I'm sorry I'm not very good at the convers-" Rolling he dodged one of her kicks. Finding out that he wouldn't be able to talk to her he figured that maybe she would listen if he beat her in this battle.

Quatre not being one to fight much was caught blocking punches and kicks from Yuki. "Yu-Yuki, wait can't we please talk" he said in between dodges. He was a strategist, how did he end up getting caught up in something like this. When one of Yuki's kicks hit him in the gut he fell backwards. Clutching his gut he looked up at her with a pained expression. Being an empath he was able to tell that he had hurt her a great deal.

Trowa and Skyler were standing off in a distance leaning against a wall while watching the whole ordeal go on. Skyler looked over to Trowa and Trowa did the same. Nodding to each other they both stood up and began to walk over to where their friends were beating the crap out of each other. Skyler sent a mental message to the girls tell them to lay off. When she saw that they continued with their rampage she figured that they were ignoring her. The first group that they came upon was Yuki and Quatre. Quatre looked terrible. Trowa went and pulled Quatre out of the way just as Skyler grabbed Yuki and held her. "Knock it off Yuki… You can be mad at him just don't kill him. He doesn't know the truth; he's only doing what he's told because he's a soldier." Skyler whispered into Yuki's ear. Yuki calmed slightly. Skyler let her drop to the floor and walked over to where Aki was fighting WuFei. Blocking one of her attacks and throwing her to the floor. Skyler walked over to her and knelt down, looking Aki in the eye. "They are only soldier's doing their job. Knock it off." Trowa watched as Skyler was able to get all of her friends to calm down or at least to stop beating down his friends. Trowa walked over to her and she held Cin and Kyoko, each in one arm, "Skyler can we all talk about this?" he asked hoping that maybe she and her friends would explain this. Skyler looked up to Trowa "I'm sorry Trowa but we can't ….At least not yet." With that she and all her friends left. They all knew that they were in big trouble now.

Back in the girls dorm

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Skyler screamed at all of her friends. "With the way that all of you were acting, probably made them all suspicious of us." Kyoko looked up at her. "Well since you're the only one that has physic powers. How the hell do you think we are going to react when asked what force we work for? You're the only one that can read your opponents thoughts, not even Aki can do that. We had a right to get mad at them." Kyoko said. Skyler looked at her. "You're right you do have the right to be mad at them…." All the girls looked relieved when they heard Skyler agreeing with them. "…But, you could've handled that like the soldiers that you are." And with that they all sweatdropped.

In the Martial Arts room

"What the hell was that about?" Duo said. "I don't know Maxwell. But I can tell you one thing I am going to find out." WuFei stated before limping off. 'Damn' he thought 'that girl can really fight. I've never been up against an opponent like that.' Heero and the others all watched WuFei Limp off. They all agreed that they would be nicer to the girls, while they worked on getting as much information on them as they could possible get without getting beat up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"WAAAaaahhhh! I'm late." Kyoko cried out as she ran to get all of her stuff together and get dressed. Rushing around and grabbing all of her clothes that she was going to need for the day, and getting dressed at the same time. All of the other girls were standing by the door laughing. Kyoko finally got all of her things together and walked over to the door, seeing her friend laughing it up, she pouted. "Hey! Its not funny." She said with a pouty looking face. "Actually Kyoko, it's quite funny" Aki said. "Ya know for a soldier of the wind you sure are graceful like it." Yuki said and she slipped her shoes on. "The wind isn't always graceful, Yuki." Kyoko said and she moved into the entry way and began to slip her school shoes on. When all the girls were completely ready they left to go to class. "hey anybody happen to know what class we have first." Cin asked in a sheepish tone. "GOD! Cinnamon!" Kyoko, Yuki, and Aki sweatdropped. Aki turned to her "ya know you should really start paying attention to what classes you have. Were not going to always be there to tell you. Like when we have to go on a mission." She said. "Gee, Aki you didn't even tell me what class we had in that little rant of yours." Cinnamon said and she smirked. Yuki quickly grabbed Aki by the arms before she could kill poor Cin. "were going to our Mythology/World History class. Remember we have that class every Monday." Kyoko said. "oh yea!" Cin said as she smacked her0 fist in her hand. Running ahead she called after her "see you guys in class!" She did this partly because Aki was ready to kill her and partly because she didn't do her homework for that class.

The girls all walked into the classroom laughing and talking. The Gundam boys were sitting in the back of the room on one of the top rows of seats. They watched the girls carefully as they came into the room and sat down in their usual seats in the front of the room. "Do you think they could really be part of the Alliance?" Quatre asked. "I don't know Quatre." WuFei said "but we should at least watch them and not interact with them so much. That's probably what caused us to mess up the first time." Heero nodded in agreement. Quatre sat up straight when he thought of something. "Wait what about Trowa he seems to get along with Skyler rather well." Quatre said turning to him. "Hey yea that's right. How are you two really good on this situation?" Duo asked. Trowa turned and looked at his friends and shrugged. Duo shook his head. "Of course."

The teacher walked in shortly after. "Alright class, open your books to page. 220" The teacher began the lesson in her monotone voice. Duo couldn't take any more of it. "God she could put a little enthusiasm into it." He said as he laid his head in his arms and fell asleep. Quatre couldn't help but to laugh. The teacher heard him. "Mr. Winner did I say something that was funny to you?" Quatre's face turned bright red as the whole class turned to look at him. "Uhm…no ma'am" The teacher nodded "That's what I thought." With that said the teacher continued with her lesson.

Yuki was still looking at Quatre even though everyone turned back around. She looked at him and thought 'What are they hiding and why do they want to know about us so much?'

The next few days went by with suspicions in both groups. The G-boys had many suspicions about the girls, not to mention their feelings for them as well. When Heero and WuFei walked into their chem class they were surprised when neither Skyler nor Aki showed up for class. "Where do you think they're at?" WuFei asked Heero in a hushed tone. "I don't know, but I will find out. I'm going to try and hack their files again." Heero said. WuFei looked at him "The last time you tired that your computer died." Heero nodded "I've updated my laptop so this time it shouldn't crash, I hope." WuFei nodded. "Good then maybe we will be able to get some information on these girls." They stopped talking when the teacher looked over to them. They did most of their work when Heero looked up, something had been on his mind for a while. "WuFei…." He said as he turned to look at the other. "Yes, Yui" was WuFei's response. "Did you notice that when we are with the girls they seem a little closed? Almost like they are afraid of something, like their afraid to tell us something." WuFei nodded "yes I've noticed that. And it makes me want to find out what their hiding even more." Heero nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day went by as usual. Just as Heero started to hack the girls files Une sent him and email. "hn" Heero said as he looked at his screen. Reading over the email he nodded "mission accepted" was heard from his and Duo's room. Heero started the programs to hack all the files there could possible be on the five mysterious girls. Getting his gun ready, he changed into his usual green tank and black spandex. He walked out of his room and headed for the door. Duo looked up from his homework. "ne, Heero where you going?" he asked to Heero's back. Heero didn't even turn around to acknowledge him "mission" was all he said before walking out of the room. The others all looked at each other and just shrugged, that was the usual Heero. So none of them really cared.

Mission collison

Skyler and Aki were on their mission. They had to get into one of the Alliance buildings, steal some information and destroy it. It was the same old same old. They've done this a million times over. The only part that they loved the most was the destroying part. That they loved, especially Cin, she loved the explosions the most …. All of the fire.

Aki was hiding out as a soldier, running all the usual rounds that she had to do while undercover. Tapping on one of her earrings she was able to communicate with Skyler. "hey girl what's up" Skyler was working on downloading some of the information when she got the message. "nothing much ……. But I got most of the information that we need. So we should be out of here in a few days." Skyler said to Aki. Aki was really happy with this by the way she kept saying 'yes yes yes'. Skyler laughed at her friend. A few days later the two girls were continuing with their jobs until they had all of the information that was needed. Walking down the halls late that night they set bombs out in random places. When they had all the bombs set they made a run for it. Running out about a mile to a mile and a half away from the base. Skyler pulled the detonator out of her bag. "Soo……… who gets to blow up the base." Skyler asked her partner. "I do!" Aki said happily. "says who?" Skyler asked her. "says me, and plus its my turn anyways." Aki said back. They were starting their usual rant with each other. "No its not. Its my turn." Skyler replied. "nahuh" Aki said with a pout. Skyler sighed and said "alright how about we do Rock, Paper, Scissors. K?" Aki agreed with this and so the Rock, Paper, Scissor game began. With Aki as the winner. She began jumping for joy, taking the detonator from Skyler's hand. She turned back to the base and with a sadistic joy, she pressed the button. Grinning wildly she said "An it goes BOOM!" And it did but the side affect was they both got blown down onto the ground from the force. Sitting up they both looked at each other. Aki still grinning wildly asked "Can I do it again?" Skyler shook her head to get some of the dirt out of it. "No!" Aki pouted when she was told no. "Aww man" Skyler began to get up. "C'mon Aki we have to go." She said as she pulled Aki up and began to run to the town.

In town they went into one of the clothing stores and bought some new clothes. Walking back out they ran into Heero. Heero looked over his shoulder "Gomen……. Aki, Skyler….." It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Aki and Skyler, turning around he looked at them …. " what are you two doing here?" he asked with a surprised look on his face. The two girls turned around when they heard there names. "oh crap…" Aki whispered under her breath when she saw Heero standing in front of her. Skyler looked at him "we were visiting an old friend whom lives in this town." Somehow Heero didn't really believe that. "So let me get this straight you just up and decided to go and visit an old friend … in the middle of the school year?" he questioned them. Skyler looked straight at him and nodded. "I find that hard to believe." Heero said. Aki tilted her head a little "what's hard to believe Heero. She was sick so we came here to help her out for a bit." Aki said, playing off of the story that Skyler was creating. Heero closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get a clear thought in his head. Looking back to where the girls were standing he blinked and double blinked. "where did they go? … they were just here a minute ago." He said to himself.

Meanwhile the girls were running down some old alleyways. Stopping when they were sure that they were about half way across town. "Phew… that was a close one." Aki said while putting her hand to her forehead. "Yea no kidding" Skyler said while trying to catch her breath from that run. Standing up they both looked at each other. "What in the hell was he doing here." They both said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After his little run in with Aki and Skyler, Heero went onto complete his mission. Finding a jeep that would take him out to where the Alliance base was at. Upon arriving there he found that what was the base was now just flat land with rubbish everywhere. Walking around on the rubble Heero tried to figure out how this could've happened. He went through all of the different undercover soldiers that Lady Une had in prevents that could have done this job before he got here. None of them came to mind. Thinking to himself 'Why would Lady Une send me on this mission, if she had already sent someone else to do it.' Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the Preventers number.

"get me Commander Une." Heero said in his monotone voice.

"Heero what is it?" Commander Une asked

"I want to know why you sent me on this mission. When you already sent someone else to do?" He asked her.

By this Une was confused. "I don't know what you mean Heero. I wouldn't have sent you on this mission if I had already sent someone. It would have been a waste of time and money. Why?"

"Well because I'm standing on what's left of the Alliance base that you sent me to destroy."

"WHAT! How could this happen. I'm the only one who sends out orders. So who could've known that I was sending you on this mission? Unless it was one of the other G-boys…." She thought out loud.

"No ….. They were still at the school when I left. So it wasn't any of them." Heero replied. All of a sudden Heero thought of something. Aki and Skyler were here and they were acting stranger then usual. "I may know who did it."

"Who?" She asked him but he already hung up and didn't hear her question, or just didn't want to let her in on his suspicions. Leaving Heero went back to the school to try and track down Aki and Skyler. Not to mention check up on the scans that he had started before he left for this mission.

Back at Peacecraft Academy

Heero walked into the dorm that he shared with the other G-boys. Duo looked up from what he was reading "Hey Heero, how did the mission go?" Heero just walked past him and to their room. "Failure" was all he said before shutting the door. Duo nodded and went back to his book and minute later he looked up again. "Failure" he repeated, jumping up and walking over to the room. Opening the door he looked in "what do you mean failure, Heero. You never fail at missions." Heero didn't even look up from his computer. "HEERO!" Duo whined, but Heero just ignored him. Finally Duo went and picked up his own laptop and left the room.

Plopping down on the couch, he booted up his laptop. Once his laptop finished booting up he pulled out the documents that had some information that he was researching. Only this information wasn't for any of his classes, it was for his mission. Searching all of the databases that he could hack into for any and all information on these girls that were extremely mysterious to them. Closing his eyes for a minute, but that minute was short lived when something popped up on his screen. He looked at it but all seemed really weird. It was talking about these supernatural soldiers, which to him seemed rather cool, but these soldiers could control an element. So many called them Elemental Soldiers, they were very skilled in all types of fighting. Duo read almost all of the information. Jumping up he quickly said that he was going to the library and ran out the door carrying his laptop under his arm.

Walking into the library Duo went straight to one of the computers that had a printer hooked up to it. Unplugging th computer from the printer and hooking up his laptop to it. Duo brought up all of the files that the information was in and printed them out. He thought that this would be a big help on figuring out who these girls were. When they were all done printing he put them into a folder and went back to his laptop to search up some more information on these Elemental Soldiers. They seemed rather interesting. Duo was so into this information that he didn't even realize how late it got until the librarian came over to him and told him that she was closing the library and that he would have to leave. Duo nodded and gathered up his stuff. Saving all of the files so that he could go back and read them later, he closed his laptop and grab the folder that he had put all of the stuff in, and walked out. Walking back to his dorm he began to think of some of the characteriztics that the Soliders had, then some thing hit him (no not in the head) he realized that some of the things that these Soldiers did were the same as the girls. Even down to the fact at how cautious they were about their identities. Walking back into the dorm the others looked up at him. "Duo where have you been. We've been calling you for the past hour." Quatre said. Duo looked at him "oh … I was at the library so I had to turn my phone off." WuFei scofted. "what was that for Wu-man?" Duo asked him. WuFei looked up at him "well for one I find it hard to believe you were actually at the library." Duo looked hurt "the was mean Wu-man. Ya know I can do work sometime." "yea only sometimes" WuFei said. "Anyways……" Trowa butted in before these two started their usual banter "We don't have room in this place for your fighting. And Duo, Heero was just telling us that he might have found something on Skyler and the others. It might be of use." Duo nodded and took a seat on the floor by Quatre.

Heero looked at all of the others and with is monotone voice he told them about the information he had. " Well before I left for that mission that Une sent me on I ran a few programs on my laptop on all soldiers in the last 3 years. When I got back only 5 came up with odd backgrounds. And I'm sure you can guess who they were."

"Skyler, Aki, Kyoko, Yukina, and Cin." Quatre said.

"Hai" Heero answered "They were all part of the Alliance and I believe they still are."

"well I don't." Duo said.

"that's because your in love with one of them, baka." WuFei said

"That is so not true, well not all true."

Trowa quickly ended their argument before it even started. "So what your saying is that you may think that the girls, that we've all fallen for are our enemy?" he questioned.

Heero nodded. "yes, so I think we should be really careful around them. That means we don't give anything about us away." Heero said while looking over to Duo, WuFei did the same. Duo looked at them. "Hey why are you all looking at me for."

Quatre just shook his head. "Just try not to give anything away Duo, alright."

"Fine Fine" Duo said hanging his head and putting his hands up. The guys all began to move. They were going to go back to their own things now that the meeting was over. Duo quickly reacted.

"hey guys wait I have some information that's really interesting." Duo said and the others sat back down. Duo grabbed the folder and opened it pulling out the papers. "I found this when I was looking up stuff abot the girls." He said while looking over to WuFei as if to say 'I can do my work'. "well it talks about these Elemental Soldiers, that are really powerful and all that stuff. And I began to compare them to Skyler and the others while I was on my way back and I found that there are so many things that hey have in common with each other. Like for one they all have powers pertaining to the Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Darkness. And I know you guys have noticed how the girls are always wearing one certain color. And how they each love a certain element, namely the ones that I just mentioned. So I was thinking….." He was cut off by none other than WuFei.

"So you think that the girls are these so called Elemtal Soldiers and that they have these weird powers. Yea right Maxwell. You need to stop reading those anime manga's." He said as he stood up and walked into his room. The others did the same saying that he was just wasting all of their time with such children like ideas. No person alive could have sometype of these'So-called powers'. They all went back to their own businesses. Duo sat there looking at the papers "I know I'm right. If you guys would just look into a different persective of things instead of just thinking that every enemy we have is an ex-soldier." He whispered to himself.


	7. Authors note

Hey Guys … all of you who read my story and like it thanks. I'm working on new chapters as we speak. So don't worry it will continue. … I have a friend of mine doing some character drawing for me so when there done I'll try and get them up so you can see what the girls all look like. But until then … I hope you enjoy the chapters that I have up.. And thanks again


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aki sighed as she dropped her head against her chest. "Awww man new classes start today." Yuki and Kyoko looked at each other then looked at her. "And this is a bad thing, Aki?" Yuki asked her "Actually I think it's pretty good. I'm hoping that I don't get any classes with those guys or Quatre for that matter." The other girls nodded, even Skyler. The guys were started to get annoying, showing up wherever they were at and always glaring at them in class trying to read them or something.

* * *

Yuki walked happily into her computer class. Computers were one of her favorite things, mostly because she loved hacking into random peoples businesses and emails. Looking around the class room to see who all was in her class. When she saw Heero sitting there in the corner, biting down a scream she walked over and sat in the only empty seat in the room which happened to right next to him.

Aki walked into her cooking class, she really hated to cook the only thing that was good about the class was the fact that she got to play with knives. The teacher looked up as she walked into the class. "And you must be Akira Crimeral." She said. Aki turned to her and nodded "I prefer to just be called Aki." The teacher nodded "ok then Aki why do you take a seat at table two." Aki fully walked into the classroom and walked over to where table two was. Stopping just before she got to the table, growling when she saw Relena sitting there. Turning she looked at the teacher. "Is there any possibility that I might be able to sit at a different table?" She asked. The teacher shook her head. "No I'm sorry Aki, but I have the tables all set up the way that I want them …. If there is someone at your table that you do not like you will have to try and get along with them until classes change again in 8 weeks." Aki hung her head and grumble obscenities as she took a seat next the psychotic pink freak. Turning and glaring at Relena, Aki said in a low tone "If you try and pull any crap … I'll make sure you wish you were never born." Trowa was sitting across the room while all of this went on. 'This was going to be an interesting class.' He thought to himself.

Kyoko was bouncier then ever. She loved changing classes it meant meeting new people and making new friends. That was one of the highlights of her days. Kyoko walked with a bounce in her step into her Criminal Justice class. The teacher noticed her happy attitude. "WHEN COMING INTO MY CLASS, YOU WILL ACT PROFESSIONAL? DO YOU UNDERSTAND MISS. MISENITA." The teacher snapped at kyoko. Kyoko gulped and nodded walking glumly over to her seat she sat down sliding in her chair. One of the kids quickly elbowed her. "Ow" she whispered and looked over to see none other than Duo sitting there. He leaned down a little and whispered to her. "If he catches you slouching, then you in for it. You better sit up straight." Kyoko nodded and quickly sat up straight. She pulled out her laptop and quickly began typing up all the notes on the bored….. Halfway through them she glanced at how many pages she had typed. Blinking and double blinking. "WHAT!" she said a little too loud, because everyone in the class looked back at her and the teacher glared up at her. Kyoko looked around "oh sorry I messed up on one the notes." She quietly said and went back to her work. "Holy cow 31 pages ……. What does this guy think he's going to teach us the rest of the time if we get all the notes done in the first day?" She said to herself. Duo happened to hear her. "You would be surprised …. I've been in this class a quarter already and you won't believe the amount of notes we have to take." Grinning like he normally does he held up a USB card. "Half of this baby here is full of his notes." Kyoko's eyes widened … "you're kidding." Duo just shook his head. "Nope" he said before turning back to his work, before the teacher could yell at them both for not doing their work.

Cinnamon walked to the pool. Sitting on the bleachers with everyone else, waiting for the teacher to show. The teacher finally came and started calling out names. "Alright class now that I have roll call done. From now on you will change and then report here. Now you should've brought your bathing suits with you today." With that there were many groans and can we go get ours. Cinnamon couldn't help but laugh a little, Kyoko and the others who were always sort of motherly towards her made sure that she had everything for her pool class today. The teacher only sighed and told all the students who didn't have their swimsuits with them to go and rent one. The others were told to go to the locker rooms and change. Cinnamon changed and came back out. Looking around she spotted one of the people that she didn't really want to deal with at this time, WuFei. She glared in WuFei's direction. 'Why, by the gods, did she have to have a class with him?' She thought to herself. Walking over to where the rest of the class was. The teacher told them what they were to do and told them to get into the pool and begin. They first took turns doing laps and then it was jumps and dives. This was all to refresh their memories before the harder stuff begins.

Skyler walked into the art room, looking around she saw all the students typing everything down that was on the board. Sitting down in front of the window she pulled out her laptop and began typing the supplies list and the agenda of the day. The teacher walked in only a few minutes later. "Alright class…. We'll begin with a few sketches … they can be of anything that you like. You may begin." Every smiled and began talking with friends as they all got up and got the canvas' and pencils that they would need. Skyler waited until they had gotten everything they needed before she got up and got her own. Getting a canvas and some pencils she sat back down. The pencils were all different kinds for shading. Putting her headphones on, she began the play a music program on her computer. Letting her mind wander as she drew, she wasn't even paying attention to what she was drawing until one of the girls gasped. Jumping Skyler quickly pulled her headphones off and turned around. "What?" She said. The girl looked at her. "You picture its soo cute ….. It looks so realistic. I wish I could draw like that." Skyler looked back down at her picture with out even knowing it she drew all of the elements and little faeries inside each of the elements. Shrugging she turned back and began and new drawing on a different piece of canvas. Quatre was sitting next to her. Looking at the picture his mind went back to what Duo had said about the girls having these weird powers. 'It wouldn't hurt to look into it would it. Nah' Quatre shook his head to get rid of that silly idea. Girls having these super powers it just wasn't normal. Going back to his portrait of all the guys with their Gundams.

* * *

Duo was walking around the campus, letting his mind wander to the information that he found on these Elemental Soldiers. "How is it even possible to have powers like that. I mean I've heard of witches and wizards but never something like this. It said that they were reborn after every death and they still had the powers every time they were reborn. Fire, Ice, Wind, Spirit, Water …… why these elements?" he asked him self. Relena popped out of nowhere "This is new Duo, you've never talked to yourself before… nor have I ever seen you alone, your usually bugging Heero or WuFei." Duo glared at her, he really didn't want to be bugged by her right now. "What do you want Relena?" he asked her. Relena smiled as sweetly as she could, her plan was going good. She was going to get information from Duo and it would be easy. "Since you always know the gossip around here I was wandering if you could tell me some information on Skyler and group of friends." Duo gave her an annoyance yet quizzical look. "Why do you want to know about them?" he asked her. "Well for one that one girl Kyo something or other is after my Heero and the others just get on my nerves soo …" Relena said before being cut off by Duo. "Soo…. You're saying you're jealous of them because they are better than you and you can't stand the fact that Heero has found another girl. Since he never liked you in the first place and he never will." Duo stated matter of factly. Relena's face turned as red as her uniform. "Arrrggg…." She said as she stomped her feet and stalked off. Duo couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Trowa was walking when he heard Duo laugh. Stopping to see where he was, spotting him he walked over. "What are you laughing at Duo?" he asked. Duo jumped when he heard his name. "Oh Trowa you surprised me." Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Oh" Duo calmed down slightly. "So what was it that you wanted Trowa?" Duo asked him with mirth still in his eyes. "I was wandering what you were laughing at" Trowa said again. "Oh. I was walking and thinking about some stuff when Relena comes up and wants me to tell her everything that I can about the Skyler and the girls. Just because she's jealous and wants revenge because Heero has found someone else and its not her. The best part is I told her exactly that and she flipped. Her face turned as pink as her uniform." Duo said as he started to laugh a little again. Trowa couldn't help himself but to smile. Somehow the fact that Relena finally found out that Heero couldn't stand her seemed quite funny. Duo calmed down some. "Hey Trowa I gotta go I need to get something done. I'll see you later." Before Trowa could say anything Duo ran off. "Damn, how could I get sidetracked." He said to himself as he ran to the library. Sitting down at one of the tables he pulled out the information on the Elemental Soldiers. Going through it over and over again and again he finally settled on an idea. "I'm just going to talk to the girls about it and see what I come up with, even if the others don't believe me on this theory as they call it. I will find out and then I'll prove it to them." Duo said as he grabbed all of his things and left. "And now… some food." He said as he walked out of the library.

* * *

The girls all met up at the old Alliance building around 9:00 that night. Cinnamon looked up from where she was stretching. "Soo what were you new classes?" She asked Aki and Yuki who had just walked in. Yuki dropped her head. "I have Computer class with Heero. Which is ok I guess except I have to sit next to him." Aki looked extremely angry and before she said anything she walked over to the punching bag and started to kill it with punches and kicks. Cinnamon jumped up and out of her way, looking over to Yuki she asked. "What happened in her class?" Yuki just shook her head, she didn't even know. Kyoko walked over "she's in cooking with Relena and Trowa. And she had to sit at the same table as Relena. So you can see why she's really pissed." Cinnamon and Yuki 'aahhh'ed and nodded. "what's going on?" Skyler asked as she walked in. "Aki's pissed because she has a class with Relena and you know how much she hates her." Skyler nodded in understanding. "Cinnamon …." Skyler called. "Yes" Cinnamon said as she looked up to Skyler. "I want you to practice with your Fire….. Kyoko, Yuki and I will throw out targets for you." Cin fell back to the ground. "Awww man… why do I have to practice." Yuki and Kyoko smiled and turned to her. "Because you're the youngest so you need more practice." Cinnamon nodded. Skyler wanted to test her reflexes and threw a few roses at her. Cinnamon jumped out of the way. "Oi! What was that for Skyler." She shrieked. Yuki and Kyoko started to attack her lightly as well. Skyler watched her "you better start using your Fire if you want to defend yourself." Cinnamon did as she was instructed too and began using her Fire as an attack. Mostly fireballs but occasionally she would create a Firewall. She was able to destroy a lot of Yuki's attacks but most of Kyoko's nearly killed her because the wind fed off of her fire. She was able to destroy Skyler's roses but the earth she couldn't defeat.

They finished with all of their training around 12 midnight. Cinnamon collapsed on top of Aki, who already on the floor trying to catch her breath from the extreme exercises. "Oof" was all Aki could get out when Cin fell on her. Skyler walked over with a few water bottles. "Here" she said as she tossed them to each of the girls who all looked like they were about to pass out. Yuki and Kyoko caught them easily, as well as Cin Aki had to reach over Cin just to get hers. Popping the tops they all began to chug the water. Skyler stopped and looked at them. "Geezz I didn't think we were training that hard." She said to the girls with a little mirth in her voice. Each one of them just glared at her. Skyler laughed at the looks that they gave her. "Ok when you girls think you've got enough energy to walk. I think it's late enough and we still have class tomorrow. So let's get back to the dorm before anyone gets suspicious about us and get some sleep." The others nodded and dragged themselves up. Walking about a mile in the woods, they finally came across the schools campus. To each of them the walked seemed like an eternity. Climbing up the stairs to their dorm suite, Skyler opened the door and the girls all went straight to their beds and collapsed. They didn't even bother changing from their work out clothes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After waking up late the girls were running to get to class on time. Upon coming to the building they all went their separate ways. Skyler to her art class, Kyoko to her Criminal Justice class, Cin to Pool, Yuki to her Computer class, and Aki to Cooking.

While sitting in her Criminal Justice class Kyoko got a message on her computer

"_You have a mission do you accept or decline."_

Kyoko looked at it like it were the strangest thing on earth, clicking the 'X' in the upper right hand corner to get rid of it. She had just started on her work again, when

"_You have a mission do you accept or decline."_

"What the..?" Kyoko said out loud. Duo looked over at her, "huh you having computer problem Kyoko? Here let me look at it." Kyoko's head shot up quickly. "No its ok Duo… I just typed in some that I didn't need and just now realized it." Duo looked at her a little weird. "Ok whatever you say." Duo shrugged and went back to his work. Kyoko returned to her screen and looked at the box strangely. She moved her mouse over the accept button and then over to decline button unsure of which on she should click on. Finally closing her eyes she clicked on one. When she opened them again she saw that she had clicked on the accept button. Before she even had time to let go of the mouse the classroom phone rang. Everyone looked up, including Kyoko. The teacher nodded and said yes a couple of times before he hung up. Looking up at Kyoko he said in his mellow tone voice. "Kyoko you are to head down to the office. Apparently there is a family emergency." Kyoko looked at him in shock before she even reacted and gathered up her things and left.

Upon arriving at the office she saw the other girls just standing there. Walking up to them she could tell that they just ran out of class. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked them. Skyler looked up from where she was peeling the clay off of her hands. "Got this strange message on my computer that said 'you have a mission do you accept or decline' and that was it … and every time I closed out of it, it would just pop up again so finally I just said accept and the class phone rang and I was told to come down here because of a family crisis." All of the girls looked at her and nodded. "We got the same exact message." Yuki, Cin and Aki said. Kyoko looked at them this was the second time today that she was shocked and in the same hour too. "That's the strangest thing … because that's exactly what happened with me." Yuki looked around the little circle of girls … "so what do you think it means?" Skyler shrugged "I have no idea."

Just then a jeep pulled up and a guy got out. He walked up to the door, looking over the five girls that stood in front of him. "You girls ready for your mission." He said in a stern voice. All of the girls looked at him like he was some kind of psychic freak. Aki looked over to Skyler and they both started to communicate in body language but neither of them could get any strange read on them. "Well…" the guy said. All five of the girls nodded. "Good then follow me." He said as he walked back out to the jeep. The girls looked at each other before following.

The Jeep stopped as it came upon this old Victorian house, that looked like it were about to crumble. The man got out and walked up to the house, he did this without saying a word to the girls. The girls all turned and looked at each other, shrugging they got out and followed.

Walking up to the house they made sure to look around their surroundings and to memorize everything they saw. Cin shuddered "This place gives me the creeps." She said. Yuki wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Don't be afraid, little fire." She said to Cin soothingly. Cin nodded as they walked through the door.

Looking around Skyler noticed that the pictures seemed to move with them, almost like they were watching the girls and this guy walk down the hall. The guy noticed Skyler's reactions "Don't pay any mind to the pictures. They are really old paintings put into TV's and put with a program to make them look like they move. Their there to scare certain guests away." Cin and the girls looked at each other and then back to the guy leading them down the hall, "well its working that's for sure." Yuki said in a shaky voice.

The guys all met up at one of the local pizza shops. "Hey what's up?" Duo asked WuFei as him and Trowa walked up to the group. "Hn nothing just thinking." Was WuFei's response. "Oh 'bout what" Duo asked being extremely curious. WuFei looked up at him. "Well for one Cinnamon just left pool class in a hurry when the office called and said that she had a family emergency and needed to leave." Duo sat down and sipped his drink. "That's weird … the same thing happened with Kyoko." Trowa, Quatre and Heero all looked at them as if they were aliens or something. "Wha..?" Duo said after taking another sip of pop. "The same thing happened with Yukina." Heero said. "And, Aki." Trowa said. "Same with Skyler… she didn't even finish cleaning up her station." Quatre said. "Well that's strange" Duo said. "No not really considering who it is." Heero put in. "What are you saying Heero?" Quatre questioned him. "I'm saying that since its these girls that were talking about then it might not be as strange as we think it is." Heero said as he looked around at the other guys. "I mean that since the girls are always doing strange things and since we haven't yet figured them out, then who's to say that it's not something normal for them." Heero put in when he saw confusion in his friends eyes. Trowa nodded "I agree with you Heero. We don't know that much about these girls or what their like." Trowa said. Duo nodded at this as well as WuFei and Quatre. "So what are we going to do about it?" WuFei questioned. "Simple..." Heero said. "We find out where they went and track them down then drill them for answers." Duo shook his head "That sounds cruel Heero… but I guess if it will get us answers."

The girls were led to a small yet quaint room. "Sugoi!" Kyoko exclaimed as she looked around the room. If you'll just have a seat Dr. Jansen will be right with you." The man said before leaving. "Wait whose Dr. Jansen" Skyler turned to ask the guy but he was already gone. The girls sat down on the overstuffed couches to wait.

This elderly gentleman walked in. "Ahhh the Elemental Soldiers …. It's been some time since I have seen you." Dr. Jansen said as he walked in. "I am Dr. Jansen, but you may call me Dr. J" when the girls heard him say Elemental Soldiers they all jumped up and got into fighting poses. Dr. J just laughed "Please, please you don't have to worry about it … I know everything about you and I have no intention of telling it to the whole world. Now please sit and I will explain to you this mission I will be sending you on." The girls relaxed a little but were still ready to make a quick escape if needed. "Wait. You said Dr. J right?" Kyoko asked. Dr. J nodded in her direction. "What's wrong Kyoko?" Skyler asked her. "Its nothing I just remember Heero saying something about this guy named Dr. J, and he had a claw on one had. But uhm.. he was the one who raised Heero and trained him before the war." Dr. J laughed whole heartedly. "Ahh, how is Heero doing these days?" He asked. All of the girls mouthed dropped. "You mean that you are THE Dr. J." Kyoko said stunned. Dr. J nodded "Yes I would be the same" The girls just nodded as they classified this new information in their minds. "Now since introductions are done… lets get down to business shall we." He said just as a servant walked in and poured some tea for all of them.

Heero and the others were sitting around enjoying their Saturday. As usual Heero was sitting on his computer, typing away. When he got an email from Lady Une.

_Heero,_

_There is a new mission. A new group, whose name is unknown. Is rebelling and they do not wish for peace. You and the others will need to infiltrate this group and bring them down. Do you accept or decline this mission?_

Heero read and reread the email before emailing her back and saying out loud. "Mission accepted."

Duo opened his eyes and looked over at Heero. "What are you mumbling over there Heero?" he asked his friend. Heero looked up and noticed that the others had heard him and were now looking at him. "Commander Une sent me an email. About a mission that we all need to go on. About a new group who is trying to rebel against the peace." He said plainly. Trowa, WuFei, Duo and Quatre all blinked at him. WuFei was the first to react. "WHAT! YUI YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT WE ALL ACCEPTED THIS MISSION! I REFUSE TO GO!" Duo looked at WuFei with an amused look. "Gee, WuFei now you're starting to sound like me." WuFei just glared at him. Quatre calmly stated. "Heero, WuFei's right you didn't have the right to accept the mission for all of us." Heero nodded "understood, but she sent me the email saying that we were all needed for this and I noticed that you guys have been itching for some action of some type. Not to mention that the school life is getting pretty boring with the same schedule everyday." He said and he turned back to his computer and opened the new email that Commander Une sent him with all of the information in it. The others couldn't help but nod at what hero had said. It was true they have all been getting bored with the same old same old. "Alright, Yui. What is this mission about?" WuFei asked as he got up and walked over to where Heero was sitting. Heero explained the mission to the guys and they all set out to get ready and leave. Sending a notice of leave to the headmistress of the school, they left that night.

A Few days later

The guys managed to get into the base by impersonating soldiers. This wasn't really hard considering that they were soldiers once.

Heero was patrolling one of the areas. When he ran into Duo. "Duo!" he said in a sharp whisper. Walking over "what do you think your doing?" Duo looked up at Heero "… uhm... Setting the bombs." Heero shook his head. "Don't do that now ... Other wise they'll get suspicious." Duo pouted but understood, taking the bomb off he tucked it away somewhere. "Aww alright Heero ... but when are we going to set them and send this place sky high..?" he asked his friend. "Tonight Duo, tonight" Heero said as he turned and walked off to finish his patrol. Duo turned and walked the other way.

Skyler and the other girls were sitting on top of one of the buildings. Yuki was looking through the binoculars when she thought that she spotted something. Pulling the binoculars away she looked again … she did this about 3 or 4 times. Aki looked over at her. "Yuki what's wrong?" she asked. Yuki turned to her friends who were working on some explosives. "Oh nothing I just thought that I saw something that's all." She said. Yuki nodded and turned back to her scouting. Cinnamon picked up one of the boxes. "So tell me why are we making explosives if were just going to use our powers this time?" she questioned the others. "It's simple Cin. Were going to put them in one area and blow that up that way they will run in that direction because they will believe that there is an attack over in that direction. Then we will all split up and attack in single moments at them … when they aren't expecting it." Kyoko said "… or something like that." The others smiled at her. "Yea Kyoko something like that." Skyler said with a small smirk on her lips. "Well at least she got the most part of it." Aki said as she tied some wires. "Ok I think were done here. Yuki, how's it looking?" Yuki turned. "Were good at the moment … nobodies expecting us." The other girls nodded as they began to gather ups the explosives, each taking two. "Ok now we split up, Kyoko, and we go to set them off … remember when they go off simultaneously. We all come out of our hiding spots and attack. Got it." Nods went around. "Ok then lets begin." Skyler said as she went to the side of the roof and jumped off. The others soon followed each going in different directions.

Ten minutes later

Five bombs went off simultaneously. The soldiers as well as the Gundam boys all ran out to see what the hell had just happened. Duo was the last to arrive to where the group was standing. "What happened?" He asked. All the guys just shook their heads nobody knew what was going on…. Unless Commander Une had sent another group on this mission, but normally she trusted them so who or what had set off the bombs. Heero turned to Duo. "Duo did you go and set bombs after I told you not to." He asked the braided boy. "No. I went straight to the mess hall got something to eat and then went to the main computer room and started to download everything that I could." He responded as he held up two disks that held most of the information. Heero nodded; before he could say anything else some of the other men started running back screaming their heads off. All of the Gundam boys turned to look and see what was going on.

What they saw surprised them the most. They saw two girls that looked remarkably like Kyoko and Akira. "What the ….?" WuFei said as he looked at the girls. Kyoko waved her fans in the air and then this big burst of wind blew towards them. Akira put her hands in this one position and screamed "Dark Shadows." This purple black energy appeared in her hands and blew straight to a group of the soldiers. The Gundam boys stared in awe, before running to a safer place. From the place that they were standing on they saw the Cinnamon had made Fire appear without a blowtorch, it just appeared and then they also saw the Skyler had caused the earth to move just by touching it. They almost fell over from the force of what Skyler did. High tailing it out of there so that they didn't end up the men that the girls were slaughtering. Running to some forested areas that were nearby, they happened to run in front of Yukina and she saw them. Gasping she hoped that they hadn't seen anything.

A day later

The guys were sitting in the kitchen of one of Quatre's many mansions that served as their safe houses. "Is that even possible?" Duo asked. Trowa and Quatre both looked over at Duo. "We were thinking the same thing" Quatre said, his voice a little shaky from what he had seen the previous day. Heero was sitting there tapping away at hi laptop trying with all of his might to find some information on them, but was failing miserable.

They sat there for most of the day just trying to figure it all out. When it dawned on Duo that he read something about this. Sitting straight up in his chair, which he had previously been slouching in, he almost looked like he had seen a ghost. Quatre looked at him "Duo what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. Duo looked over at him "I think I've read about this before….." He said standing up he disappeared and then reappeared just as fast. Setting the folder down of the information on the Elemental Soldiers. "Here it is…." He said as he picked up some papers. "There called elemental Soldiers. They are highly trained soldiers/assassins or whatever you want to call them, but there are five of them that each have their own elemental power." WuFei looked at him "You have got to be kidding me Duo, don't bring this up …. That's just some made up myth. Tis not real." WuFei said in an angered tone. "Duo gawked at him. "WuFei are we on the same planet here, you did just see the same things that I did. The girls that we know, have been watching, and have fallen in love with, just shot different elements out of their hands... And you're telling me that this is just a myth. I highly doubt that, since they are just what this describes." He said holding up the paper.

The girls were sitting around relaxing when Yuki walked into the room. "I think we have a problem…" She said with worry in her voice. Cin laughed "what with that old fart, Dr. J?" she asked back to Yuki. Yuki just shook her head "No with the guys…" she said and then pursed her lips. Skyler, Kyoko and Aki all looked up at her. "What do you mean with the guys….?" Kyoko asked. "I mean I saw them running into the forest the day of the raid on that one base. When we used our powers... I think they might have seen us using them." She said. The others looked at her with a mix of anger and confusion and worry. "This isn't good..." Aki put in after their was a moment of silence. The others nodded in agreement. "We'll have to report this to J maybe he will know something or at least what we should do. I mean these are the Gundam wing boys they would be able to find us anywhere, right?" Kyoko said. "No" Skyler said. The others looked at her horrified. "What do you mean 'no' Skyler. They found out about us no doubt they will try to kill us just like everyone else who found out." Cinnamon said in a panicked voice. Yuki sat down next to her and gently began to rub her back. "I'm just that. No we will not be running again. We will face it out just like it were another battle." Skyler said when the others tried to protest she just put up her hand. "Just trust me on this. I believe that they will do no harm to us." Skyler said in a reasonable voice. "Now why don't we all get some rest and well figure everything else out in the morning. Ok I promise I'll explain more later." She said as she got up and walked to her room. The others sat there a moment to contemplate what she had said before getting up themselves and walking to their bedroom that they each shared with one another.


	10. Chapter 9

The school bell rang loud as some of the students were running to there classes so that they wouldn't be late. Duo was among them. Running into his class just before the last bell rang. Huffing he walked over to his seat, he caught the site of one of the girls. He looked at Yukina with mixed interest and confusion. He just couldn't believe what he had seen on that mission.

Flash back

_They guys run out when they hear a bomb going off. At first Heero turns to Duo to see if he was the one that had set one off even thought he told him not to. But Duo wasn't the one that did it. The first site they see if a bunch of the men just being lifted straight up and then thrown back down onto the ground. Their first reaction is that it's a raid but as they look around they don't see any other troops other than the ones that they are impersonating. Continuing on their surveillance of their surroundings they see a girl in a short skirt with strange weapons some type of fan and these strange type of swords in her hands. It was Kyoko, at first Heero couldn't believe it. 'What is Kyoko doing here…?' he thought to himself. Seeing her wave something and a huge gust of wind went and picked up almost 20 soldiers, Heero's eyes went wide. Duo saw this and completely confused and shocked. He almost didn't even know what to think. Quatre started running in the opposite direction. Trowa and WuFei grabbed at both Heero and Duo, telling them to run. They all ran for the woods with some of the surviving soldiers. Before actually making it their Duo and Trowa turned back to see if anyone was following them but what they saw would probably scar them for the rest of their lives. Yuki had created a huge tidal wave and crashed it on the unsuspecting soldiers. Just as Duo and Trowa turned around and began running with the rest of the guys, Yukina had turned and looked straight into Duo's eyes._

End Flashback

Duo was sitting their listening to the teacher he hadn't even realized that he was paying attention to the class. This was a first for him. He made a few quick glances to Yuki and hoping that whatever he had seen the girl do and what he had seen in her eyes was wrong.

Heero was sitting in the library working on a project for one of his classes. When something caught his eye, looking up he saw Skyler walk over to some books and begin looking through them. He watched he intently to see if they're was any type of flaw that he could catch that would help him understand a little better what he had seen at that base. All the while watching her he couldn't find anything in the way that she did things to even remotely say that she had been at that base. This was starting to confuse him even though that was a hard thing to do. He could have sworn that he had seen Kyoko at that base … and he was almost positive that he had seen Yuki or maybe it was someone that looked similar to her. But he was positive that he had seen Kyoko there. Glancing over he saw the teacher walking over to him with a sour look on his face. He looked up at the teacher as he walked over. The teacher stopped right in front of Heero ... "Is there something that is more interesting to you Mr. Yui then your work?" the teacher questioned him. Heero looked up at him with a straight face. "No sir, I was just trying to catch my train of thought so to speak." Heero said in a calm and cooling voice. The teacher just shook his head and walked away. Heero smirked, he loved messing with this teacher. Turning back to where he had seen Skyler last. He couldn't find her anywhere glancing around the part of the library that he could see, but he couldn't find the girl anywhere. Finally he turned back to his project. He figured that he would look into her past or what he could find on this girl later.

Trowa was walking through the gardens of the school, when he spotted Kyoko sitting under a tree. She looked quite peaceful with the wind blowing her hair. Trowa thought back to the ambush … he had seen her there fighting but he couldn't understand why she was there and why she was fighting. Trowa wanted to ask her some questions about this and other incidents that had happened since they had arrived. The only reason that he didn't just walk over to her and demand answers was because he was currently afraid of her. Strange that he a Gundam pilot was afraid of one little girl, though this girl was able to create gusts of wind out of no where. Yea you could guess why he was afraid of her.

WuFei was meditating on the roof when he heard the door open. Opening one eye he looked to see who is was that had just come into his peaceful place. Cinnamon walked out and to the other side of the building. Sitting down she just started to play with a lighter that she snuck from somewhere. WuFei sat there and watched her. He still found the girls extremely weird, but he couldn't quite make out what it was that made him think that. He watched as she just played with the fire in front of her. He found it oddly strange it was almost as if she could control the flame. WuFei watched closely, there were so many strange things about these girls that he just wanted to understand.

Quatre was practicing his fencing when Aki came over to him. "Hey there Quatre" she said to him coolly. Quatre almost sulked back to where another group was forming. "Uhhh Hi Aki" he said with some fear in his voice. It was that fact that he was afraid of her, he actually liked the girl, it was the fact that he was afraid of what she could do to him. And that almost sounded worse then what Duo could do to them on any given day. Aki looked at him strangely. "Quatre, what's wrong you look like you're afraid of me or something?" she asked him as she reached out one of her hands and he pulled back. "No no I'm not afraid of you Aki." Quatre said a little unbelieving. She looked at him even more strangely now, "Are you sure Quatre?" she asked him again and again he nodded weakly while backing away from her. She was almost glad that she was an empath otherwise she would've never known that truth. That him and the other guys were deathly afraid of them.

Aki was walking into the garden when she saw Kyoko sitting under a tree writing something. Walking over she plopped herself down next to the other girl, who didn't see to even notice her. Kyoko was in her own little world writing one of her stories or songs again. Aki finally getting irritated at the other girl poked her in the side. Kyoko jumped up with a scream. Some of the other kids that were walking around turned to see what the noise was about. Kyoko whirled around to see who poked, seeing that it was Aki she sent Death glares to her. Aki just shrugged her shoulders, Kyoko's death glares didn't seem to bother her anymore … after all of the years that they had been together. Kyoko pulled off her headphones. "What's up?" she asked the other girl. Aki looked at her with a blank look on her face. Kyoko cringed sensing that something might be wrong. Sighing "Alright who do you want to kill and why?" Kyoko tried. Aki just sighed "I don't want to kill anyone. It's just that the guys are afraid of us." "Well duh Aki, We already knew that much." Aki shook her head "no its worse. I just tried to talk to Quatre and he was almost cowering away from me, actually he was." Kyoko rose an eyebrow "Hun, everyone cowers away from you at times." Aki pouted and bopped Kyoko on the head "that's mean." Kyoko couldn't help but to laugh. "All right, all right I know what you're talking about. We should probably meet up with the other girls and see what we should plan on." Aki nodded at this and they both got up and walked to their dorm. Where they assumed that the others were or will be momentarily.

Cin was letting he mind wander while sitting up on the roof. She felt so alone, yea she had the girls but something in her was telling her to go to Duo and tell him absolutely everything. Even though deep inside of her she knew that she couldn't do it. She was still young the last time her powers had been revealed but she still remembered it well, her parents were taking her to the park with something in her stirred and this fireball formed out of know where. She had destroyed an entire building, her parents tried to protect her but they killed them just to get her. Then her life had taken a turn for the worse until she had met the girls. Opening her teary eyes she looked around. Standing up and wiping her eyes she was just about to leave when her cell rang. "Hello" she answered. "Oh hey Aki what's up? pause Oh really uhm no I was just up on the roof thinking that's all. pause Huh oh yea, no I was just about to leave. pause what meet at the dorm yea ok. Give me a couple of minutes but I'll be there. pause yea ok byes" with that she closed her phone and began walking to the doors she left. WuFei had just sat there the entire time watching her.

The girls were all sitting around the living room of their dorm. Yuki began to yawn. "So what was the whole point of this? I was sleeping." Cin looked at her "well that's what you get for staying up all night on your computer." Yuki just pouted. Aki was roused from her thoughts. "Well I was just wondering what the plan was. Like what are we going to do, with the guys and how are we going to tell them and if we are." She said. "I thought that the plan was that we would never tell them and that we would just go on with our lives." Cinnamon spoke up as she turned to look out the window. The girls all looked at her with confusion in their eyes. "Cin no one ever said that we weren't going to tell them." Skyler finally spoke up. "Yea Skye's right Cin" Kyoko added in. Yuki nodded in agreement with the other two. Aki just looked at the little girl that was among them, she could feel the real pain that Cin was hiding deep inside. "Cin," Aki said in a quiet voice. Skyler shook her head "ok so this is what I came up with. I figured that if we can trust the guys enough then we will tell them the truth." Yuki said in between a yawn "and if they don't except us. What then?" Kyoko nodded "Yuki has a good point Skye. What do we do if they don't trust us?" Skyler sat there with her head down and eyes closed. "Then I guess well just have to move again. Even though I told you guys that we wouldn't we might have to." Looking up the others looked at her and gave a simple nod, all except Cin.


	11. Pictures

Here are the pictures of the girls ... this is how each of the girls look. Hope you like them my friend took very long on them.le sigh i envy her for her talents. TT i wish i could draw like she does. Well anyway enjoy the pictures.

Deadlywraithsky

Pass: roses


	12. Chapter 10

sorry for the delay I got writers block and couldn't think of how to write the rest of it. But don't worry I'm back and I will try to update from time to time but please pardon me because I just started college so things will be a bit difficult. But thank you any ways and please enjoy this chapter. -

Chapter 10

bell rings

"Ok class today we will be working in groups on this lab assignment." The chem. teacher said. Most of the students moaned, not really want to work on a lab assignment. Yuki looked up a small smirk on her face. Kyoko was one of the students that moaned, she hated Chem., but most of all she hated the lab assignments that the teacher gave the class. "Stop you complaining and moaning." The teacher said while looking up from her roll call book. "I'm allowing you all to decide what type of lab assignment that you want to do. As long as it goes along with one of the topics on the board." One student was braved enough to raise his hand.

"Yes?" the teacher said.

"Are we allowed to choose our own partners?" the student asked her. The teachers' brow furrowed "what do you think the answer to that question is. Do I ever let you choose your own partners for these assignments?" And she left it at that.

The groups were formed and to everyone's amazement nobody complained. They were groups of three. Michael, Chris, and Sarah were one group. Then there was Kayla, Nikkei, and Michelle; Duo, MJ, and Trowa were another group. Dana, Collin, and Prue were a group. Peggy, Nancy and Kelley were also a group. Heero, Kyoko, and Skyler ended up in a group. There was one extra student in the class so there ended up being a group of four, and that was Quatre, WuFei, Aki, and Yuki. While everyone got up to get into their groups the Gundam guys and the girls took a minute to look at each other. They didn't know if they should actually get into the groups. Skyler got up and walked over to where Heero was sitting and sat next to him, and somehow this motivated all of them to get into the groups.

The teacher explained to the class what it was that they needed to do for the project and let them be, some kids went down to the library while others asked to go down the one of the computer labs.

The guys were sitting there trying their hardest to get some of the project done but they just could keep their minds on the topics that they were given and they often looked up at the girls. WuFei had been looking through his text book to see what information he could find, not being able to concentrate much on the topic he looked up at Yuki and Aki whom were both talking about what they thought the topic meant. Yuki caught his stare; turning to him she decided to end this silent streak that they had started. "WuFei why won't you guys talk to us?" she asked as brave as she could. WuFei tried to dodge the fact that he had been staring at them but when he was addressed he did look up at her. "Uhm its… uhm..." and for once he was at a loss of words. Quatre looked up as did the other guys in the other group. Heero decided to speak up. "Its not that we are ignoring you on purpose. Its just we don't know what you girls are and whom you work for and not to mention whom you girls really are." He said. Aki nodded at that understanding perfectly, actually all the girls understood it. "Then we should sit and talk and explain to you everything." Kyoko said. Aki whipped around to glare at her as did Yuki. Kyoko just shrugged, Skyler smiled slightly and agreed with it. They decided on a place to meet and talk after class was over that day. The teacher happened to look up at the moment. "Ehem …. Are you all working or just mindlessly chatting?" Aki decided to be a little coy … "What if we're doing both. What will you do?" she said with a smirk on her face. The teacher's face turned sour. "Do not act coy with me Miss. Cimeral. Stop talking and get back to work unless you would all like to sit in detention." All of them turned and looked at each other before turning back to there work. The teacher smiled from the little victory "that's what I thought" she said and turned back to the papers she was grading.

The guy's were waiting at the diner where they agreed to meet. This is where the girls decided that they would explain the truth to them at. Sitting around they decided to order some drinks while they waited for the girls to arrive.

"So what do you guys think they're going to explain to us?" Duo asked as he slurped at his soda. WuFei rolled his eyes at Duo's question. "What do you think Maxwell?" He said as he crossed his arms. Duo just shrugged. Trowa sighed 'here they go again' he thought to himself. Quatre turned to look at Trowa.

"What's up Trowa?" Not bothering to open his eyes Trowa just said. "It's nothing really Quatre. Just that I'm not sure it will be a good thing to know the exact truth about the girls." All of the others looked over at Trowa when he said this.

"What do you mean Trowa?" Heero asked. "Why wouldn't you want to know?" Trowa finally opened his eyes and looked at his friends and companions. He just shrugged. "I don't know that I really want to know that's all."

The girls were walking down to the diner. They were all nervous about tell the guys about themselves. Kyoko was one of the most worried. "you guys," she said. When all of the girls turned and looked at her she continued. "I was thinking. That maybe we shouldn't tell them. I mean if the same thing happens like it did last time then, … maybe its just not a good idea." She finished. Aki nodded. "I was thinking the same thing Kyoko, but I've been near each and every one of them and their emotions mean well even if they are afraid of what we might do." Yuki agreed with this. "I agree with Aki on that one Kyoko. We've all been with the guys and even though they are war soldiers and the most deadly doesn't mean that they don't mean well." Kyoko smiled but only slightly. "yea I guess you guys are right. And plus if they don't understand we can always run again I guess." She said with a saddened tone.

As the girls walked into the diner, they looked around for the guys. Upon spotting them in the back they walked over and took seat across from them. They all sat there for about 5 minutes just staring at each other. Until Kyoko opened her mouth "So uhm... wh-what do you guys want to know?" She asked her voice breaking slightly. She didn't want to move again and have to go through all of this over again the first time was hard enough and plus she really liked these guys and hoped that they would understand them and not try to kill them or turn them into the military like the others did.

The guys looked at each other for a moment. They really didn't know what to ask them or how to ask pretty much. "Well..." Heero started. "First of all what the hell are you?" Duo finished. Heero turned and glared at him but then turned back to the girls to see what they would say. The girls looked nervous for a moment. Trowa finally looked up and looked straight at Skyler, who turned slightly to look at him. "Well what we tell you may surprise you a bit, but have you guys ever heard of the story ... well myth now of 5 people with these special powers?" Aki said.

The guys turned to look at each other to see if any of them heard of it. "Isn't it the one where they were like the worlds greatest soldiers or something?" WuFei asked. Aki looked at him and then nodded "yea in a way, but the story goes like this..." she began


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The guys sat dumbfounded. They looked at the girls with confusion and shock. "I don't believe it." said Quatre. Duo turned and looked at him and nodded. " I have to agree with Quat. It's not possible." Yuki cocked her head. "How so? You all saw us with your own eyes." Cin looked at all of the guys and then rested he eyes on Duo. She looked at him with worry and fear, she was afraid that they would have to run again.

"Then tell us what you think is the truth." Aki said. "Well for one, I think…." Duo started "that from what your telling me. You were experimented on much like our Hee-chan over here." Duo said as he nodded over at Heero. Heero grumbled under his breath "don't call me that Baka." Duo continued " for what reason I don't know. All I know is that someone somewhere had to do with these powers or whatever they really are." The girls just blinked a couple times, they really didn't know what to say about Duo's explanation.

"You're right Duo." Skyler stated. The girls all whipped around and looked at her. Duo grinned when Skye said this. "but then again you are also wrong." She said calmly. "WHAT!?!? But you just said…" Duo exclaimed. " I know exactly what I said Duo. You're right about the fact that we were experimented on but your wrong about the whole thing."

"I don't understand." he said.

" We were all born with these gifts, as some may call them. We prefer to call them a curse. When we were kids our parents tried to give us normal lives, but once the Alliance found out about us they kidnapped us. For most of our lives we grew up in a facility or base where they experimented on us." Skyler explained. "We had no idea the each other existed until we were all brought together."

"We finally had enough and just destroyed that horrid place and ran." Cin said as she started to shake at the memory of it. Skyler looked from Cinnamon to each one of the guys. WuFei's eyes went up in surprise when he saw the pain in her eyes. He never thought that he would ever see that in Skye.

All of girls heads dropped slightly to look at their hands in their laps, as they remembered the past that they had been running from for so long. The guys didn't know what to do so they just sat there looking at the girls. Everyone sat in silence, until Trowa finally spoke up. He had a question that had been bugging him the entire time the girls were explaining this to them. "Why… did you trust us with this? You all know that we are soldiers and could easily turn you in, to anyone even the Alliance. So why?" The girls as well as the guys stared at him in confusion. "what do you mean by why?" Aki said.

"Just that, why do you trust us so much?" he stated.

"Well I guess its because … Uhmm" Cin stuttered. None of the girls were sure of how to answer that. Kyoko had been sitting there not saying a word the entire time, until she just finally burst out "WE LOVE YOU!!!" She had tears in her eyes as she said it. "we've fallen in love with you. That's why." The guys all jumped out of their seats when she said that. They never even thought that the girls loved them, they new that they loved the girls but never did they even think to ask them how they felt about them. Kyoko started shaking, Aki tried her hardest to calm her down but to no avail. Kyoko finally just stood up and ran out. "Kyoko!" Aki and Cin both cried out as they watched her run. "We have to go after her." Aki said and the others agreed and they all ran out after their friend. Skyler began to follow but stopped and turned around to look at the guys. "Sorry we have to go" she said and ran out after the others. The guys sat there for a few minutes not sure of what to do.

The girls were sitting down by some railroad tracks, trying to calm Kyoko down. "C'mon Kyo hunny, cheer up. Heero will realize that he likes you." Aki said. Kyoko just sniffled and rubber her nose. "Aki-chan…" Aki looked at her. "yea" Kyoko lifted her head a little. "Don't call me that." Aki just blinked for a bit and then started laughing. "Ok I wont I promise."

"Aki's right about this one Kyoko." Yuki put in. "the will half to realize our feelings for them and not to mention we know that they have feelings for us. Because we have our own little empath here." She said while pointing to Aki. Aki jumped up "WHAT!?! Is that all I'm good for to you, Yuki. Huh huh…. Well tell me is it?" Aki tackled Yuki down and began to find her ticklish spot and tickle her. Just to see her squirm. The others were sitting there laughing. Skyler and Cin sat down next to Kyoko and hugged her. "Don't worry Kyoko things will get better. I have a good feeling about it." Cin said with a smile. Kyoko looked at her and nodded. "yea your right."

Without the girls even realizing it, someone was watching them. And it doesn't seem good.

Next Day

Heero was sitting in his lit. class, it was the same class as Yuki had. He was sitting on his laptop and the only thing that he said was 'here' when the teacher called his name. It took him a full minute to notice that the teacher was calling Yuki's name countless times and she still didn't answer. He looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. He went through the class in a daze wondering where she might be. Finally he set his mind on the fact that she might have gotten sick and stayed home.

After class he went and met up with the other guys. He was walking up to where they were currently sitting. Once he arrived he stopped and looked at them with questioning looks. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked. He looked from Quatre to Duo and back. Duo looked up at him "Quatre's been having bad feelings all morning. He couldn't even participate in M.A. We've asked him if he wanted to go to the nurse but he keeps refusing." he said. Quatre looked up at Heero. "I don't need to go to the nurse." Trowa came up from behind and rubbed his shoulders. "Quatre, if your not feeling well it would be better to go to the nurse."

Quatre was slowly getting angry and frustrated. He finally had enough and jumped up and spun around to face the others. "I'm not sick alright." he said a little flustered. Looking at the guys in exasperation, sighing "it's the girls, usually I see them everywhere and today I didn't see any of them … at all." WuFei looked up "Quatre they could've just stayed back at their dorm. They might not have wanted to come today because of what happened yesterday."

"NO!" Quatre said "I know they aren't" He gently put a hand over his heart. "I just know it" he whispered to himself. WuFei looked at him with concern. "Quatre I think you should go and see the nurse or call and talk to Sally." Quatre just glared at them all. "I don't need to see that god damned nurse or anyone!" All the guys jumped back. They were all shocked just to hear calm Quatre yelling, let alone swearing.

Heero walked up to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Quatre? What's bothering you?" Heero questioned in a gentle voice. Quatre looked up at him. "Heero.." he said quietly but loud enough to be heard. Smiling gently at him he took a slow breath to calm himself. "It's the girls Heero. Something's wrong I can't feel them." Quatre said. "What do you mean?" Heero questioned. Quatre looked at him "Didn't you notice anything strange at all today?" Quatre retorted. Heero shook his head. "No I didn't." He said and paused. "well wait.. Yuki is usually in my 2nd block class and she didn't show up." He said and then looked up at Quatre. Quatre just looked back, Heero understood him. He knew something wasn't right. But what, what was it?

Heero began to quickly walk away. Quatre turned and looked at him. Trowa was the one to speak up first. "Heero where are you going?" Heero continued walking and said "I'm going to the girls dorm. I think Quatre may actually be on to something." The others quickly looked between each other and then ran to catch up with Heero. They were all worried about the girls and would be ready to fight for them if the need would arise.


	14. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

They entered the girls Dormitory building. When they reached the girls floor they slowly calmed down. Heero walked up to their door and knocked. They stood outside in the hallway waiting. When no one answered Heero turned to the others. WuFei just shook his head. "They could've just skipped school and gone out, Yui"

"That's true WuFei but what if there is a slim chance that its not." Trowa said. Quatre turned to him. Trowa just nodded. He was finally starting to understand what Heero and Quatre were worried about. Heero turned back around and knocked again, this time a little louder. What he wasn't expecting was for the door to slowly open. He instincts from the war came back and he pulled out his gun along with all of the others. Slowly they entered the apartment. Heero called out for the girls "Kyoko! Skyler! Cin! Are you girls here?" They waited for an answer and when none came they split up and began to search the place just to make sure. Duo started to walk towards the bedrooms and tripped over something. "OW!" He cried out. WuFei and the others couldn't help but to hang their heads. "Duo I thought that you were good at this sort of thing?" Trowa asked sarcastically. The others couldn't help but to snicker a little. "ha-ha very funny Trowa." Duo retorted. Heero turned around and turned on the light. "Oh My God!?!" was Quatre's instant response. The others looked around and saw that the place was trashed, completely trashed. "Wh-what happened here?" Duo asked. The others couldn't answer, they didn't know how. Everything was destroyed the couch was shredded, blood and other marks on the walls. Upon seeing this Quatre went straight into hysterics. "I knew something was wrong. Oh my god. Why didn't I believe it? I should've have done something!!!!!!" And he went on and on. Trowa walked over to him and tried to get him to calm down. WuFei, Duo, and Heero instantly began to head towards the bedrooms to see what damage had been done there.

Skyler started to stir, she let out a moan as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ow! What the fuck hit me?" She groaned out. Looking around she noticed that she wasn't in her dorm. "Anou..?" She questioned. The room looked quite dismal. "Aki, Cin" she called out. "Kyoko, Yukina, Can any of you hear me?" She called out. Not hearing any reply she got up and began to move around the room that she was currently in. The place was pitch black, so she had to use her hands to find her way around. She realized after walking in a complete circle that she was alone in the room. distant screams "that does NOT sound good." she said to herself, just as the doors flung open and some soldiers walked in. Skyler got ready to fight. But wasn't ready for the attack. The next thing she realized was that they took a club and smacked her over the head with it. Everything started to blur and then suddenly went black. 'This isn't good' she thought to herself before the whole world went black.

The guys were sitting at the Preventers Headquarters trying to think of what might have happened to the girls. Heero was working on their Background information; he did it once before when he first met them, but now he was modifying it a little hoping to get something. Trowa, Quatre, and Duo were sitting around going through files from the school. When WuFei walked in carrying a bunch of books. He set them down with a 'thud' on the table. Trowa looked up at him. "Uh WuFei what's with all of the books?" WuFei looked up at him as he sat down hard in the chair he was standing next to. "Remember the girls telling us that story that started this whole thing. The one where Kyoko stood up and screamed "We Love You" he said. The others looked at him and nodded. "Yea we remember… why? What are you thinking?" Duo said with an almost quizzical look on his face. "well …" WuFei started saying as he placed a hand on the stack of books. "I went to almost every library I could think of and found a few books on what they were talking about. Although it was in the 'Myths and Legends' section. So I brought them back here hoping that they might give us a clue or something if we read through them." WuFei said and looked up at the others, waiting to see what they said. It was quite for a few minutes as all of the guys took this in and thought it over. Duo looked at him and started laughing "you've got to be kidding Wu-man!" WuFei grumbled and Quatre tried to mediate yet another fight. "C'mon Duo nows not the time." Duo stopped and looked at Quatre "ok Ok" he said calming down. Trowa was the first to move picking up a book he opened it and began looking through it. The others soon followed. Heero opened up another search window and began looking for the girls under 'Myths and Legends.'

Slowly ever so slowly the girls started to wake up. "uugh" one of them moaned. "What hit me?" Cin said as she tried to reach for her head and found out she couldn't. Opening her eyes wide she looked around and realized she was strapped to a table, which was standing. "uh guys… GUYS!" she screamed to get there attentions "This is soo not good." she said indicating that they were strapped to tables, while looking over at the others. "What do you mean Cin?" one of them asked as she slowly opened one of her eyes. "Well for one were strapped to table and can't move and another we don't even know where we are." she said as she started to get frustrated with the bindings. "Calm down Cin, we'll figure this out." Kyoko said as she too tried to break the bindings.

Cin created a fireball and was trying to hit one of the other girls' bindings. Just then the door opened and a man walked in followed by two others whom were dragging something.

"You'll find that, that will not work." The man said with a small laugh. The girls all looked up with fear and anger in their eyes. The two that were dragging something came forward and the girls saw that it was Skyler and she had the shit beat out of her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU…. YOU BASTARD?!?" one of the girls screamed as she tried even more to break the bindings to get to Skyler. The man just laughed "Its futile girl. You can't break those bindings. They are the strongest material not to mention they have a special chemical in them so that you can't use your magic." He said as he began to laugh again and walked out of the room leaving them.

Each of the girls tried their hardest even using their powers and nothing. Finally giving up they hung their heads. "Its no use, whatever they did to Skye they're going to do to us." Aki said. "Don't say that Aki we WILL figure this out and we WILL get out of here." Kyoko said as she turned and looked at Skyler laying on the floor helplessly. 'I hope' she said to herself.

Heero was typing away when he heard something. Looking up he notice Trowa was going throw a bunch of books flipping pages back and forth. "Trowa" He called out. Trowa didn't even look up he continued looking, that was Trowa for ya, he always new what was going on but never looked it. Heero tried again. "Trowa … what is it?" This time Trowa looked up. "Something doesn't make sense." Heero raised an eyebrow at this, he got up and began to walk over to him. This also caused Quatre and WuFei to get up as well. "what doesn't make sense, Barton?" WuFei said. "This here.." Trowa stated as he turned the book so that WuFei and Quatre could see it. "It states there that the girls have one weakness, but it doesn't say what, and here it doesn't say anything at all about a weakness." He said. "so there are two different stories. You know how stories loose parts as they are told." Trowa just looked back down at the books in front of him. He new something wasn't right and he decided to feed that feeling. Getting up he grabbed the two books and left the room. The others looked at him as he walked out. They just decided to go back to work, Hoping that they would get something, anything.

Trowa walked down the hall thinking over and over again about the two stories. "it just doesn't make any sense" he said to himself. He stopped and opened the one book, the book that didn't have any weaknesses listed for the girls. He looked it over and over again, until he noticed something. He quickly opened the book that claimed what the weakness was. He quickly scanned it and then returned to the other book. 'The girls have one acclaimed weakness.' he read aloud and then turned to the other book. 'No weakness was ever found out about the mystic children, but their one strength is known to be something deep inside of them but what exactly it is, is still unknown.' He read to himself. All of a sudden a light clicked on in his head. He had figured it out, quickly ran back to the room where the others were still trying to figure this all out. "I've got it!!" he said as he ran into the room. The guys all stopped and looked up at him. Duo and Quatre both jumped up. "What, what is it?" Quatre said with excitement lacing his words. Trowa quickly set down the books and opened them to the pages he was just on, turning the books for the others to see. WuFei looked down and frowned at what he saw. "Trowa you already showed us these." he said. Trowa nodded. "yes WuFei I know that, but " he said as he pointed to one of the books. "this book says that there isn't any weakness for the 'Mystic Children'." he said, "but it claims that there greatest strength is something hidden. And this one" he said pointing to the other book "claims that they have one weakness." He looked up at the guys. "Don't you get it? There one greatest strength and there only weakness is there friendship and love." This time it was Quatre who looked up confused. "I don't get it, Trowa" he said.

"Straight up the girls gave us there friendship and I'm sure you've all noticed how much they care for each other. Think about it for a minute." Trowa said and the guys all stopped and thought about it. It took about five minutes until Duo jumped. "Oh! I get it." he said. "Well…" WuFei said getting really agitated. "Well its just like what Trowa was saying. Well there greatest strength is friendship and trust, like how much they love and care for each other give them the power and strength to go on and fight. But if you take away that power then it becomes there weakness." Duo explained. Heero and WuFei were both impressed with Duo for once he actually sounded like he knew what he was talking about. "So… say one of them is hurt, that would enrage the others which in turn would cause their powers to all weaken. " Trowa nodded "From my understanding of it yea." WuFei nodded at it "So in other words we need to find the girls and help them anyway possible before one of them gets seriously injured." They others all nodded. "Ok so lets get to work." and with that the guys all split up to go and find someway of tracking down the girls anyway they could.


End file.
